The Necklace of Iridin
by Bridget Friste
Summary: Merlin finds a mysterious girl who saves his life. Does she have anything to do with his mysterious lost love Freya and what trouble does she bring to Camelot?
1. Prolouge

**This is my first Merlin fic! Please, Read and Review and tell me if it's good or not! **

**Setting: After Season 2 **

**Absolutly NO SLASH BETWEEN MERLIN AND ARTHUR! **

The Necklace of Iridin

Prologue

Merlin winced and growled "Ow!" as the sharp thorns from the blackberry bush pricked his finger as he tried to take its fruit. He hissed in annoyance and dropped the berry into the basket he was carrying.

He looked at the baskets contents wondering if this would be enough for Arthur's blackberry sauce. He grit his teeth. He and Arthur may be two sides of the same coin but sometimes Arthur could be so pompous! Like today, for dinner Arthur wanted blackberry sauce with his pheasant, and who had to risk his fingers to _get_ Arthur his precious blackberry sauce?

Merlin!

Merlin shook his head and gave up. Looking around he made sure that nobody was watching before whispering _"Berothin hevlyn" _Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the berries flew off their treacherous stems and into the basket.

Merlin smiled in triumph, and was so preoccupied with his small victory over the plant that he didn't notice the small figure running right into him.

The blackberries scattered everywhere, as the basket went flying. Merlin himself was knocked backwards. "You know how long that's going to take to pick those up?" He asked annoyed until he saw what the figure was running from.

A party of King Olaf's men was running at him brandishing swords and yelling. Merlin was suddenly terrified as he scrambled up off the ground, the figure already racing down the path.

Merlin felt a hand on the back of his jacket pulling him backwards. He spun around to find one of Olaf's knights holding his sword high about to bring it down on Merlin's head.

An arrow struck the knight in the chest and he tumbled down the rest of his companions staring at the feathered tip. "RUN!" A girls voice echoed through the trees and Merlin ran.

One of the knights must have had a crossbow and shot a bolt at him. Merlin's eyes glowed gold as he instinctively deflected the bolt. _"Hectulr" _Merlin shouted and the knight to his left fell.

Another arrow whipped past him burring itself in another one of Olaf's men, then another with surprising accuracy.

Apparently so did the knight with the crossbow and aimed in the direction of the arrows. He pulled the trigger just as an arrow struck him down as well.

A cry went up and he saw the small figure in the woods to his right sink to its knees. Merlin turned to the remaining knights. _"Hel beneth fortheya" _He yelled and they flew backwards and were struck my trees, then slumped on the ground.

Merlin ran to the figure in the woods, the one who had saved his life.

It was a young girl no more than twelve, with long black hair, a thin nose and pale lips, three thin scars were left on the girls cheek and she was dressed like a man, with a quiver of arrows lying beneth her, a discarded longbow on her right. _She looks like Freya_ Merlin thought and his heart gave a painful lurch. He had closed that painful memory out of his mind for so long.

Then Merlin noticed the small dark spot quickly growing on her right arm. He saw the bolt, its tip bloody in her left hand she was screwing up her face in pain.

Merlin lifted her tunic sleeve to see the wound, and he bound it with his red scarf. The wound was traced in a dark ink. Intrigued, Merlin lifted her sleeve up to her shoulder, revealing the Druid symbol etched into the skin of her arm. "Done looking?" She rasped startling him.

"What's your name?" He asked, she pressed her lips together in pain. Just like Freya used to. He shut the thought out.

"My name is Fella." She said then screwed up her face again.

"Don't worry you'll be safe with me." He promised. She looked at him through half closed eyes.

"I'm not safe anywhere." She said.

**So is it good? Is it bad? Tell me please! **

**The spells Merlin uses are not actual ones used in the show,**

** I couldn't find any list of them anywhere so if you want to send me a list or anything PM me! **


	2. Chapter 1

**I would like to Thank everyone so much for adding me to thier Story Alerts! It made my day!**

**Now, in the Prolouge I made a serious typo! The girl's name is not "Fella" But "Frella" I did this because if you say a double L (LL) in spanish it comes out like a "Y" so if you say her name in Spanish it would sound like "Freya" wow, I never noticed how stupid that sounded...**

**Absolutely NO SLASH BETWEEN MERLIN AND ARTHUR! **

Chapter 1

Merlin peered around the corner of the corridor checking to see if any guards were coming. Satisfied that they weren't he put his hand on Frella's shoulder and lead her on.

It had been a miracle that they have made it into Camelot unnoticed. Merlin knew many hidden passages in the castle (a result of spending many an hour hiding from Arthur) but the tricky part was getting to the secret doors and such. Frella herself had been almost no help. She was losing a lot of blood and was getting weaker by the minute. He had to get her to Gaius fast.

His head snapped up as he heard the familiar pounding of booted feet and the metal rasping of chainmail signaling that guards were coming. He looked around to see where he and Frella could hide. He saw Arthur's chambers and knew he would be at training.

"Come on," He whispered as he ducked inside the room and pulled Frella along with him. He pressed against the door breathing hard from the tension and heard the guards go past.

"Merlin is that you? I've been looking for something Merlin, my chain mail." Arthur said his back to them a cup of water in his hand staring out the window. "Do you know where I found it?" He said still contemplating the window.

Merlin was terrified, he could hardly move, Frella looked the same. She cast him a glance that said _"What have you gotten me into" _He tried to give an apologetic look.

"Under my bed, and do know anything about how it got there?" Arthur asked sarcastically and turned around to glare at him. Arthur's look when he saw Frella would have been hilarious if this hadn't been so serious. "What the hell have you done?" Arthur said incredulous. He and Frella must have been a sight with him half covered in blood from the battle and Frella, and deathly pale and so obviously hurt.

Merlin was somewhat taken aback! "I haven't done anything! I was just picking your stupid blackberries!" He snapped back.

"Then who did? Only you could do something so simple a monkey could have done it and come back with bleeding, have starved girl!" Arthur shouted.

"Oh so now I'm a monkey?" Merlin retorted.

Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but then was cut off my Frella "I don't wish to interrupt but I think you should know that I'm about… to…" Her eyes rolled up in her head, and she whispered, "Faint." Then collapsed. Merlin just barley caught her.

"Put her on the bed."Arthur instructed and Merlin lifted Frella up and placed her on the bed where he undid his scarf he tied around her wound and sleeve. "What happened?" Arthur asked as he began to tear Frella's sleeve off to see the injury.

"Don't!" Merlin said but it was too late. Arthur saw the Druid symbol on her arm and stepped back in shock.

"She's a Druid!" He shouted. Merlin winced at his own stupidity.

"She saved my life!" He argued. Arthur still wasn't convinced.

"She can use magic!" Arthur snapped. Merlin frowned he hadn't _seen _the girl use magic.

"She's a little girl; you're not scared of a little girl aren't you?" Merlin said, and Arthur faltered, his father's influence battling with his chivalry and pride.

"Go, get Gaius and hurry!" Arthur said giving in. Merlin smiled.

"Thank you, Sire." He said then sped off down the hall.

Arthur frowned at the young girl in front of him. She reminded him of a vague memory. He couldn't put his finger on it. Could she use magic? He wondered uncomfortably. He didn't like magic, but he hated thinking he let an innocent child die.

Suddenly bored he went to look at her long bow. It was so unlike the crossbows everyone uses around Camelot that it was startling. There were strange markings on the side of it that looked like Druid runes.

Arthur set down the bow and looked at the young girl lying unconscious in his bed. He knew the girl was a druid, according to his father All druids were evil. Anyone who uses magic is evil. That was what Arthur was taught from when he was a child, but she did not _look _evil. All the sorcerers he had ever known wore long robes and hooded cloaks. In fact he was sure that that was the common uniform for sorcerers. Not simple tunics and trousers and boots.

And, Merlin had said this girl saved his life. If all he been told about the druids were true then this girl wouldn't have saved Merlin. She would have only thought about herself and ran away.

There was a gasp and the girl sat up shocking Arthur out of his reverie. Then she groaned in pain and lay back down. Arthur hurried over to her side. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Frella, yours?" She blinked hard from the pain of her arm.

"Arthur Pendragon." He said. The girl gaped at him open mouthed.

"You're Uther Pendragon's son?" She asked in shock, and then reached up with her good hand to feel her neck as if to check if it was still intact. "Why are you helping me?"

Arthur frowned at her response. Were the druids taught to fear him and Uther, just like he was taught to fear the druids? "I don't know…" He said. It was true; Arthur wondered why he_ was_ protecting Frella. Was it because she saved Merlin's life? No of course not, maybe it was his chivalry and honor acting up.

"Well, thank you." Frella said. Her eyes drooping, she smiled at him. "I know what a great risk you're taking." He shrugged.

"I wouldn't see an injured girl go without help." He said looking away nervously. Frella raised her eyebrows at him. Her dark eyes seemed to pierce his skull and pick thoughts right out of his head.

"Can… can you use magic?" He asked anxious for the answer.

Frella laughed. "Is that what you're worrying about?" He laughed too but with a strained air about him.

_"__Hafenian"_ Frella whispered. Her eyes flashed gold. Arthur's breath caught in his chest. Then an apple floated over to them and bumped into his arm like a puppy wanting to play.

Arthur took it and Frella snatched it out of his hand. "I'm starving" She said as she took a bite. Arthur, in spite of the open display of sorcery the girl had just shown, laughed.

* * *

Merlin opened the physician's door without any formality. Gaius was there, bent over a book with his magnifying glass trained on the words. "Merlin, it's polite to knock." Gaius chastised.

"Oh, sorry, but there was something I needed to ask you." Merlin wondered how to break this to Gaius. "If you get shot, by a cross bow is it fatal?" He asked his jaw working up and down.

Gaius kept his eyes trained on his book. "It depends on where it is Merlin. If it's in the chest the victim is almost always as good as dead." He looked up and saw Merlin's blood-stained tunic. "What have you done?"

"Why does everyone think I've done something?" Merlin said incredulous. Gaius cocked an eyebrow.

"Tell me what happened!" He commanded. Merlin pressed his lips together, not daring to look at Gaius's face. "Merlin, now!"

"A druid girl is in Arthur's chambers right now who got shot with a cross bow and passed out, can you help us please?" Merlin blurted out.

Gaius frowned as he tried to make sense of what Merlin just said, "How could be so stupid?" He stormed when he realized. Merlin ignored the question.

"Will you heal her?" He begged. "Please Gaius!"

"Alright, where is she shot?" Gaius relented. Merlin sighed and started giving details.

* * *

Arthur whirled around at a gentle knock on his door. "It's Merlin." A voice called. Arthur released a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding, and let them in.

Frella watched Gaius walk across the room and sit down on the giant bed beside her. She looked afraid. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm the court physician; I'm going to help you." Gaius said calmly.

"What are you going to do?" Frella asked still scared.

"I'm going to bind up the wound." Gaius said patiently. Frella gave him one last suspicious look before nodding and letting him check the puncture wound. She winced as he poked and prodded around the wound and yelping when he stuck his finger down the wound.

"Is that really necessary?" She hissed eyes watering. Gaius said nothing but kept inspecting her wound.

"What really happened Merlin?" Arthur asked as his manservant cleaned off his table.

"I was in the woods and Olaf's men came out of nowhere chasing her, they caught me and nearly killed me but she shot them with her bow but one shot her." Merlin said, he tries not to lie, but it's hard with his secret.

"Is that it?" Arthur asked he looked at Merlin. A small smirk crossed his face. Merlin thought of his story, and then he frowned and looked embarrassed.

"I mean, she just helped me out, I could have handled it." Merlin protested. Arthur struggled to keep a grin from spreading over his face.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Merlin." Arthur said clapping him on the shoulder.

"No, she just gave me, uh… support." Merlin pressed his lips together.

"Really?" Arthur said nodding. "And what did you do that needed 'support'?"

Merlin didn't have an answer. "So you got saved by little girl?" Arthur smirked.

Merlin's embarrassment was saved by a knock on the door. They both looked at Gaius and Frella. Frella looked scared half-to death, but Gaius looked unchanged. Nothing fazed him.

"Sire?" A timid voice called.

"Just a minute!" Arthur called. "Merlin the curtain!" He hissed. Merlin drew the drapery around Arthur's four poster bed, hiding Frella's frighten face. "Act natural," He told his servant.

Arthur opened his door, a servant stood there looking just like Frella. "Yes?" He asked.

"You're father wants to see you," He said.

"Why?" Arthur asked. The servant looked behind him. Arthur turned around to find Merlin there combing the drapes around his bed with a hairbrush. Arthur gave him his best _what-the-hell-are-you-doing?_ Face.

"He…he didn't say." The servant asked still looking at Merlin.

"I'll be there in a minute." Arthur promised, the servant bowed and walked away. "What are you doing?"

"What? I'm acting natural." Merlin said.

Arthur shook his head. "Sometimes you can be such an idiot!" Then walked out his door.

He walked down the corridor terrified of what his father wanted. He wondered if this had anything to do with Frella. He didn't want her to be hurt. It was strange, but he felt like he owed this girl. She, in about twenty minutes wiggled her way into his close circle of friends, and Prince Arthur is very protective of his friends.

One thing, he did have to tell his father about Olaf's attack on their side of the border. This was an act of aggression that was not allowed by the peace treaty he signed. He shivered as he remembered how much trouble he got in. He shifted uncomfortably as he remembered his near disastrous obsession with Lady Vivian. He then remembered waking from the fog of the spell with Gwen kissing him. He smiled despite of himself.

He strode into the hall unannounced and with no ceremony, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Uther was sitting in his thrown listening to a knight with the crest of Olaf on his surcoat. He had to act natural; he shouldn't know anything about Olaf.

"What's with this?" He asked.

"This man has given us grievous news. He has said there is a druid in Camelot." Arthur tried to fix his face into a mask of shock, it wasn't hard.

The man began talking; he was obviously some type of knight. "Your Highness, A druid girl attacked our castle with magic and stole… something."

"What did she steal?" Arthur asked trying to sound grave.

"It is not _what _she stole your Highness that's the problem. She is a thief and she must die like a thief." The knight shifted uncomfortably. Arthur frowned, why didn't Olaf want them to know what Frella stole?

"How do you know she's in Camelot?" Uther asked his fist tightening on the arm of his thrown.

"We followed her out of our kingdom to where she crossed the border; by the peace treaty we signed we could not go on your land." The knight said.

_To hell you didn't cross our borders! _Arthur thought angrily. Uther nodded as if he believed the knight. "What does this druid look like?" He asked.

"She looks young, like a child, obviously a disguise to hide her true identity."Arthur smiled as the knight desperately tried to explain how it wasn't their fault that they got bested by a little girl. "She has black hair, and dark eyes, pale, dressed like a man, and she's wounded."

Uther looked up at this news; Arthur looked down to hide his angry expression. "Wounded how?"

"Shot with a cross bow." Uther frowned.

"How do we know she isn't out in the woods somewhere dead?" Uther asked. _Because she's lying in my chambers getting help from your court physician. _Arthur thought.

"Because," The knight hesitated.

"Speak freely no one in here would harbor the druid." Uther said and Arthur struggled to keep a straight face. "They know the consequences." That wiped Arthur's smile right off. Would Uther really execute his own son? Probably not, but he would definitely execute Merlin, and Gaius.

"Because, the Druid had help." The knight finished. "There was another, a man; He saved her, he took her away over the border." _Merlin, _Arthur thought. "He was a druid also." Arthur frowned, Merlin wasn't a druid it was ridiculous to think that.

"How do you know the man's a druid?" Arthur asked. The knight looked at him.

"Because he used magic, your Highness." The knight said. Arthur turned his back, pretending to look out the window behind his father's thrown. He was in shock. There was no possible was Merlin, his manservant and friend, was a sorcerer, the man was lying, just like he lied about everything else. Frella obviously used the magic, not Merlin!

There was something niggling at the back of his mind though. Maybe Merlin really was a sorcerer. Arthur shook his head, of course that wasn't true!

"Arthur, I will charge you to find these druids." Uther commanded. "I want them found!"

"Your Highness, my king also requests that when you find the druid girl that you turn her over to him. My king wants to make an example of her." The knight grinned in an evil, sick way. Arthur only knew too well what would happen to Frella if she gets caught. Torture, then execution.

Arthur was not going to let that happen.

**This isn't the cliff I was hoping for but I couldn't end it with Arthur finding out about Merlin!  
or could I? MUHAHA!**

**Its so hard writing about Gaius doing his physician stuff because everytime I do I keep imagining Gaius like Dr. House. Hee Hee**

**I'm sorry if Arthur sounds like a pedophile (this is because my friend who has never watched Merlin *GASP* who read this said half way through "Is this Arthur guy a creeper or pedo because he keeps acting like it to Frella!") but it's not like that nore of a Big Brother, baby sister type of relationship!**

**Please take the time to review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm updating this really fast, *cough cough* I'm not obsessed or anything... *cough* **

**If you're enjoying this please review! If you're not well, tell me what I'm doing wrong!**

**Absolutely NO SLASH BETWEEN ARTHUR AND MERLIN! **

Chapter 2

Frella watched in pure horror as Merlin pulled back the drapes. Gaius seemed completely unfazed by the entire confrontation. He just kept threading his needle calmly as he had been before.

When Merlin pulled back the curtain she gave a small shriek of fear. Merlin smiled reassuringly. "It's okay," She still looked scared.

"Here, drink this." Gaius said, offering her a clear liquid. Frella sniffed at it, her hand shaking.

"What is it?" She asked. Merlin frowned; he had never seen Gaius making this potion. He usually helps Gaius with the potions. He need help seeing the correct amounts. He hadn't needed any help with this potion.

"It's a pain killer." Gaius said. Frella drank it cautiously she smacked her lips.

"It doesn't taste like anything." She commented. Merlin gave Gaius a confused look, Gaius's potions usually taste like toad water.

"It takes a minute to kick in, Merlin come over here and help me with this." Gaius got up and walked to the other side of the room his back to Frella.

"What did you give her?" He asked concerned and accusing.

"Water," Merlin started protesting, but Gaius silenced him with a look. "I can't give her anything else she will start to bleed too much." Merlin looked frightened for the first time.

"What are you going do?" Merlin asked a nervous edge cutting into his voice.

"I need you to hold her down. I'm going to stitch her wound." Merlin nearly threw up.

"You're going to stitch her up like a pair trousers!" He whisper yelled.

"Yes Merlin, I've done it a thousand times," Gaius reassured. He still looked horrified. "Is the potion working?" He called to Frella.

"I think so." Frella said looking calmer. Gaius walked over with the needle. Merlin followed slowly his Adams-apple bobbed nervously.

"Close your eyes, Frella." Gaius said casually. Merlin steeled himself. Gaius nodded and Merlin grabbed Frella's knees, then her shoulder, she looked so fragile. Gaius grabbed her injured arm and held it in a firm grip. Frella eyes flew open, but Gaius kept firm, he stuck the needle into her skin and pulled it through.

Frella gasped and started to struggled. Merlin kept firm, and she looked accusingly into his eyes. "I save your life and this is how you thank me!" She said before Gaius stuck her again with the needle.

Frella screeched like a cat and trashed against Merlin's hands. "I'm sorry! We're trying to help you." He pleaded. She broke loose of his hold on her shoulder and hit him in the chin. Merlin once again got a better grip.

She screamed once again when Gaius plunged the needle into her arm, and Merlin looked anxiously at the door. Surely someone would have heard the screaming. "You need to keep quiet." Merlin urged.

"You need to stop sticking me with a pin!" She yelled, then her eyes widened in pain as Gaius completely detached from the pain he was causing the little girl pulled at the skin around the wound and dug his needle in. She groaned.

"Merlin!" She yelled and Gaius looked at the door.

"You need to keep quiet." Merlin begged, and then had an idea. "Hold on," He said as he strode over to Arthur's dresser, pulling out his leather, iron studded jacket.

"Put this in your mouth." Merlin offered. Frella bit down on the sleeve and grit her teeth. Merlin put his hands back and Gaius resumed his knitting.

She was quieter, but she was still suffering, So Merlin tried talking to her. "I grew up in a place called Ealdor. It wasn't much but it was home, I had a best friend, his name was Will." And Merlin went on to tell her a story of how Merlin had nearly killed Old man Simons when he was showing off his magical powers to Will. Frella smiled and Gaius neatly tied up her stitching. Merlin, and Gaius let her go and she spat out Arthur's jacket. She looked at her arm, running a finger over the stitches.

"I don't know whether to cruse you or thank you." She rotated her shoulder and stretched her arm out. She made sure that she could still move everything. Gaius smiled as he inspected his work.

"Thank I should hope. In a few days it should be healed enough to take the stitching out." Gaius put on his glasses and started shaking a small bottle of yellow stuff. "Here drink this; it will help with the pain." Frella swallowed it and gagged.

"That's horrible." She said making a face. Gaius pulled out another potion. She looked at it "Not another one."

"This one's for later." Gaius reassured then made for the door just when Arthur walked in. "Sire," He said dipping his head respectfully.

Merlin threw Arthur's jacket under the bed as he nodded back to Gaius. "What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing," Merlin answered. "Uh, what did the King want?"

"A messenger from Olaf came," Arthur kept his eyes down cast. "He came to warn us about a druid and her accomplice, are in Camelot. Olaf wants our help to Capture the druid then give her back to them to face punishment, for stealing, and magic."

Frella looked guiltily at her druid symbol, tears welling up. "They want to kill me for using magic?" She said.

"No, more for stealing from them, and they didn't want us to know what you stole, and he will do so much more than just kill you. " Arthur said and looked directly at Frella. "What did you steal?"

"Nothing just a stupid necklace, it's not even worth that much!" She said and put her head in her hands. "I just needed some money; I was going to sell it but…"

"What necklace, where is it?" Arthur asked gravely. Her checks were wet when she lifted her head.

"My quiver has a secret compartment in the bottom, I put it in there. They want to kill me for that?" She cried some more and Merlin put a hand tenderly on her shoulder trying to calm Frella. Arthur stalked over spilled the arrows across the table and pulled the wooden block out of the bottom.

A silver necklace fell out into his palm, it was tarnished and ugly looking. There was a gem or two encrusted into the metal but all and all it looked rather plain. Arthur looked at the necklace curiously.

"See it's nothing!" Frella said, "They want to kill me over that?" Arthur said nothing.

Finally he said "This is the necklace of Iridin," He said severely. Frella looked up confused.

"What the hell is the necklace of Iridin?" She sobbed. Arthur shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Merlin looked just as confused as Frella.

"It's an heirloom of the house of Forburn. It represents the king; it's the equivalent to his crown." Arthur stared at the necklace. Frella's mouth opened in shock. "He will do anything to get it back." Frella closed her eyes, a tear leaking out as she did.

"I'm sorry I brought this on you, I have to leave." She said. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Frella, we're not going to let anything happen to you!" Arthur said confidently. Merlin nodded, and she sniffed whipping her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've been on my own for so long, I'm not used to other people protecting me." Frella swallowed, and looked at Merlin and Arthur. "Thank you."

"Of course," Arthur said. There was still one thing bugging him. "You did use magic against Olaf's men, right? Because the knight said Merlin did it."

Merlin sat stock still for a second, then forced a laugh "Of course, Arthur you seriously don't think I'm a sorcerer do you?" He asked smiling and Frella laughed too catching on.

"No, of course not," Arthur laughed smiling broad. "There was no way you could be a sorcerer." He seemed to laugh even harder at the thought. Merlin sighed in relief.

Arthur went off to organize search parties, on his father's orders. Merlin stayed and cleaned Arthur's room. Frella watched him silently on the bed a frown on her face. "Why did you lie to Arthur?"

Merlin looked up pretending he hadn't heard her. "What?"

"Why do you lie to Arthur about your magic?" Frella couldn't take a hint.

"Because if he knew… He has been taught all his life to fear people like me, that people like…us are evil." Merlin set down the pile of Arthur's dirty clothes he had in his arms.

"But, you're not." Frella said. "Neither am I." Merlin frowned didn't she know anything of the way of the world?

"Uther doesn't think so. He thinks everyone who uses magic should be killed."

"Yes, but you're not telling Uther, you're telling Arthur." Frella reasoned. Merlin shook his head.

"You don't understand." He said, Frella glared at him.

"Magic isn't a curse!" She said. He felt his heart break when he remembered saying the exact same thing to Freya. "I showed Arthur magic and he didn't mind!"

"That's because you haven't been lying to him every day since you met him." Merlin whispered. Frella sighed shaking her head.

"Who taught you magic?" She asked suddenly. He looked up uncomfortably. He hated when someone asked this question. It showed how different he truly was from everyone else.

"I was born with magic, I was never taught, magic is who I am." Merlin said. Frella cocked her head her mouth open.

"You're Emrys?" Merlin bent his head. Frella took that as a yes. "And yet you sit here as a servant?" She didn't sound like the other sorcerers who sneered at him for being so soft, she sounded incredulous. He started to fold Arthur's laundry. "You must be a great friend."

"We are two sides of the same coin." He quoted. She frowned at him.

"You don't fold clothes like that!" She said reproachfully. Merlin jumped at the sudden change in conversation.

"Yes you do, see the sleeves are tucked in the back." He demonstrated.

"No you don't! The sleeves are crossed in the front! Like this!" She got up and walked over to the pile of Arthur's clothes. Merlin shook his head.

"I don't know where you learned how to fold clothes but this is how we do it in Camelot." He said taking another shirt and folding it stiffly. Frella rolled her eyes.

"Then the way you do it in Camelot is wrong!" She huffed. Merlin shook his head in annoyance.

They both looked at each other side ways and laughed. "If only Arthur would have seen that, I'd never hear the end of it!" Merlin chortled.

"If only my mother would have seen that, arguing with Emrys about how to fold clothes." She laughed then grew somber. Her eyes suddenly filling with tears again.

Merlin bowed his head, "Is… your mother… dead?" He asked. Frella turned and nodded.

"My whole family is except…" She turned around suddenly and glared at Merlin, "Why do you want to know?" She hissed.

"It's okay; I know how it is to lose a parent." He said. Frella's expression softened.

"I'm sorry, and I'm sorry I snapped at you, I've never trusted anyone much." She slumped in a chair, arms crossed, chin resting on her arms. "I'm not used to _people_ that much."

"What did you do before you took up thieving from Kings and getting shot?" Merlin tried to make his tone light hearted but her expression was reminding him so much of Freya it hurt.

She seemed to debate within herself for a few moments then stared at the floor. "I was born into the druids, we lived by a lake surrounded by mountains and forests, and oh it was beautiful!" Merlin had a sudden thought of a boat on fire in the middle of a lake. He felt the sting of tears and blinked them back. Freya was dead, she's not coming back!

"Then… something happened… my entire village was destroyed. I was homeless, an orphan. I was nine at the time so I ran, and lived on my own from then on." She seemed to be editing things out as she went, like she couldn't trust Merlin.

"It must have been hard." He said, she shrugged.

"I had my magic, and I had my bow. I got better at both when I had to depend on them. It made me who I am." Frella looked at Merlin. The silence grew.

"Tell me more about you and Will and Ealdor!" She smiled and Merlin grinned. While he worked he told stories of his childhood, countless pranks and shenanigans he and Will got into. Then he told her of his adventures here at Camelot. She listened, hanging on his every word.

He was just in the middle of how he and Arthur had concocted a plan to expose Uther's troll wife when Arthur burst through the door. "Well the druid girl seems to not be hiding in the lower town." He said and they both smiled. "Father wants me to dine with him tonight, give a report on how the search is going." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Great, what are you going to say to him?" Frella asked smiling.

"That the druid girl is adept at hiding and is probably long gone by now." He shook his head, "What a shame."

"He's not going to be happy about that." Merlin snorted. Arthur smiled a bit.

"No, he's not." Arthur then looked at Frella, "The main problem is getting you out of Camelot unnoticed." Frella didn't seem too troubled about that.

"I can do that blindfolded; I mean got _in _here alright didn't I?" She shrugged. She looked at Merlin and smiled, "and Merlin can help me again right?"

"Of course," They both smiled at Arthur expectantly.

He seemed a bit unnerved at their joking demeanor. "You two didn't have the whole of the knights of Camelot looking for you last time, we need to be careful." Frella rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine, don't listen to me!" Arthur fumed. Frella bit back a smile. Arthur's face was hilarious when he was pouting. He saw her smile and stormed over to his dresser, he kept looking around for something until "Merlin! Where's my leather jacket? The one with the iron studs." Then Merlin smiled in that cheeky, sheepish way he had.

* * *

Arthur was sitting back in his chair, his father doing the same. His father called for another goblet of wine and a servant quietly filled his and Arthur's cup. "You will start setting a curfew on Camelot; have your knights patrolling regularly through the night." Uther commanded. "We will have found this druid girl and her accomplice before the week is out."

"If she is just a girl then what does Olaf or Camelot have to fear from her?" Arthur reasoned. Uther glared at him.

"She is a druid, Arthur! You would be well advised to remember that they are our enemy!" Uther yelled. Arthur bowed his head.

"Of course, Sire." Arthur said through gritted teeth. This wasn't his first comment in the defense of Frella. Arthur had been throwing in remarks throughout dinner.

There was a knock at the door and Uther called "Come in." One of Arthur's knights came through the door.

"There is a messenger from Olaf here to see you Sire." Uther frowned and gestured to let the man in.

Another knight, bearing the crest of Olaf came in and bowed to them both. "Your Highnesses, I came to offer my services as the eyes of my king in the matter of the hunt for the druid girl." Arthur scowled.

"Your services are not need; we will send word when we have captured the girl." Uther dismissed him with a wave of his hand. The knight stood firm.

"Your Highness, I mean no disrespect but my king wants to have a loyal and constant messenger, in Camelot." Arthur glared at the knight as he heard the meaning behind the fancy words. Olaf didn't respect them enough to trust their reports.

"What is your name?" Uther asked. The knight smiled.

"My name is Freyr; I am King Olaf's nephew, second in line to the throne." The prince smiled at Arthur. "I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other, Prince Arthur."

**If you enjoy it please take the time to review! **

**If any of you see the um... Norse god/goddess subtle hint... ;) and if you don't get it. Well that makes me feel like an idiot... **

**This chapter was really boring but it set up the next chapter to be BIG! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: I hope this chapter is better than the last! **

**Merlin: Of course it will!**

**Arthur: Yeah!**

**Me: What are you doing here?**

**Merlin: I think you were bored of how you did your rambiling and decided to do this instead!**

**Me: Yeah... Anyway... Please review and again I hope that this chapter is better than the last one!**

**Arthur: It will be it's mostly about me!**

**Merlin: *cough* prat *cough* **

**Me: No it's not mostly about you!**

**Merlin *reads*: HEY! I'M NOT IN IT THAT MUCH!**

**Arthur: That might be why it's a better chapter than the last one.**

**Me: *face palm* Why did I do this?**

** NO SLASH!**

Chapter 3

Arthur stalked back to his chambers. He was fuming! _That arrogant prince! _Arthur thought _Thinking just because he's royalty he can boss everyone around! He's not even in his own court and yet he's acting like he owns the place! He's such a prat! _

Arthur was just looking for something to hit! His fist clenched and unclenched. _Now it will be twice as impossible to get Frella out! _He stopped dead in the hall, his anger turning to pity.

Frella would be terrified of the prince, of this Freyr. She was scared of just a knock on the door from a servant! Now, the nephew of the man who wants to torture her and murder her was staying in the same castle.

Arthur made a split second decision. He would tell Frella of the man, but not that he was prince.

He sighed and realized he still had a round of patrol duty to do tonight. His father thought it was 'good for the moral to be seen with your knights'. Arthur thought if it was so good for moral why didn't Uther do it himself?

He knocked lightly on the door and Merlin quickly let him in. Frella was in one of his chairs by the window. She kept looking at the courtyard flushed in a pale glow as Arthur entered. The moonlight made her wound looked twisted and horrible, epically with the gore splattered shirt and pants. He would have to find Frella new clothes.

Or just send Merlin to find Frella new clothes.

"What did the king say?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing much just that I have to run a patrol tonight and that there isn't any way to call of the hunt, oh and a messenger from Olaf is staying at the castle. He will be over seeing my work."

Frella broke her reverie to stare at him in fear. He was right not to tell her. "Who is he?" She asked, in a small voice. Arthur tried to pass it off as nothing.

"Just some messenger named Freyr, he just came to..." He trailed off at Frella's expression. Frella looked at him, tears forming in her eyes, as her mouth opened and closed. Then she looked back out at the courtyard, a battle waging in her thoughts. "What's wrong?" Arthur asked. She didn't look up.

"Nothing, you just smell like food, and I'm rather hungry." She said smiling sheepishly, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Arthur glared at Merlin, "Didn't you get her anything to eat?" He asked like it should have been obvious.

"No, she didn't ask!" Merlin said and Arthur stared at him till he said "I'll go get some food shall I?"

"Yes, and get some for me too!" Arthur nodded. Merlin looked at him strangely.

"You just ate." Merlin said, this time Arthur was the one who looked at him strangely.

"Your point? I'm still hungry." Merlin shook his head, mumbling something about stealing his sausages again.

Arthur sank into one of his chairs. Frella just kept staring out the window and it grew quiet, Arthur closed his eyes and just relaxed for a minute. "What did Freyr look like?" She asked quietly.

Arthur was silent for a minute. "He's got brown hair, broad and tall." He laid his head back and almost asked 'Why?' but decided against it.

She kept looking out at the courtyard her eyes stormy and the silence dragging. Arthur glanced at her, noticing for the first time how gruesome the scars across her face really were. In fact in the moonlight she looked like a ghost.

"Where was your home before all of this?" He asked trying to break the silence. She blinked and cocked her head.

"What?" She asked, obviously he had pulled her from a deep thought.

"Where was your home before we met?" He repeated. Frella frowned at him as if she didn't understand.

"I didn't have a home; I lived in the forests and country side ever since I was a little girl." She whispered.

"You still are a little girl." Arthur said smiling, thinking of Frella as a tiny toddler shooting her bow, and casting spells.

"How many little girls have you met that can kill and clean their own game?" She asked, her lips curled at her dark humor. "I may look young Arthur but I'm not a 'little girl'."

Arthur swallowed. She wasn't a little girl, at least not mentally. She was mature beyond her years. He looked at Frella. "How did you get those scars?" He asked, and she looked away touching her face where the marks were.

"That's a long story." She sighed and Arthur accepted that. He looked again at her ripped, dirty, blood stained clothes.

He got up and walked over to his dresser digging in the bottom for the clothes he never wore anymore. Arthur took the smallest pair of pants, and shirt that he could find and threw them at her. She twitched in surprise and caught them.

"What's this?" She asked perplexed. Arthur smiled warmly.

"If you're going to sleep in my bed tonight you need something… cleaner to wear." She fingered the clothes softly before realizing what he said.

"No, I can't you've already done too much, and I won't sleep in your bed either. You have to be up all tomorrow and most of the night!" She said but he could tell she was just being polite.

"Just try the clothes on, I'll have Merlin get you something more suitable tomorrow, and you've been shot, you need you're rest." Arthur insisted. Frella blushed and stammered out a 'thank you' before moving behind the screen to change.

Arthur turned his back in an attempt to give her some privacy. Frella walked out from behind the screen trying to roll up her sleeves in an attempt to free her hands. Arthur laughed.

He didn't realize just how small, and thin she was until he saw her rolling up the trouser legs to the knees to keep them from trailing on the floor. Frella used a strip of cloth from her old clothes as a belt.

She looked like a child playing dress up. Arthur laughed harder. She scowled at him. "This was your idea!" She snarled.

Arthur had calmed his hysterical laughter to a low chuckle. She sat down on her chair again trying to keep the shoulder from slipping.

There was a light knock on the door, and Arthur called. "Come in." Merlin quickly slipped in the door with a plate of food.

Frella looked up at gazed at the plate in Merlin's hand. He smiled and put it down and tossed Arthur a piece of bread. "We really need to start keeping you in shape." Merlin said shaking his head. Frella laughed in a mocking way.

Arthur snapped, "We can't all be worthless twigs like you Merlin. Some of us have to be able to lift a sword." That made Merlin's lip twitch in a smile.

Frella ran over to the food, tripping in the too-long trousers. She looked over the food with hungry eyes. Her stomach clenched painfully. She tore into the delicious bread, the sweat fruits, the meat and cheese using her hands.

The two men looked at her in surprise. She swallowed her mouthful and asked, "Sorry, I haven't eaten since…" She thought for a minute "Since noon time yesterday."

Arthur was astounded by how a person could go without food for that long. Merlin understood her pain. The winters at Ealdor had been tough and sometimes he and his mother didn't have enough food to go around.

When Frella had finished off the food, which took a considerably short time, she blinked blearily. Arthur told Merlin to wait out by his door quietly adding "When I go on patrol tonight, I want you to watch her."

"Why?" Merlin asked, a little shocked at the prince's order.

"Because she might get a fever from her wound." He stated like it should have been obvious. Merlin sighed thinking it was going to be a long night.

Frella gingerly slipped into bed resting her head against a pillow, Arthur settled down on his bed roll, he squirmed uncomfortably. The ground was harder than he realized.

"Good night." Frella called softly.

"Good night, Frella." Arthur called softly back.

* * *

At about midnight Arthur was woken by the tolling bells ringing through Camelot. Merlin came in and sleepily helped Arthur into his armor, as quietly as they could.

Frella didn't seem bothered by the noise. In fact, she looked dead except for the slow rise and fall of her shoulders that showed her to be breathing.

"Remember, keep an eye on her." Arthur hissed before walking out into the dimly lit corridor.

Merlin sank into a chair and watched the girl with increasing weariness and boredom. He felt his eyelids drooping, his head nodding. He lifted his head up to check that Frella hadn't moved. She hadn't.

_This is stupid! _Merlin thought. This girl wasn't going to die if he just took a little nap was she? No, he was sure of it.

He let his head nod and his eyelids droop. Just when he looked up again Frella sprang up and cried. _"Swelthnu" _Her eyes glowed and Merlin's head fell backwards. Frella leapt up grabbing the small vile of the yellow liquid that Gaius had given her earlier that day. She shred Arthur's huge clothes to expose her old dirty one that she had been wearing underneath.

She plugged Merlin's mouth pouring the yellow liquid into his open mouth. Frella clamped her hand to Merlin's mouth, forcing him to swallow. She knew that Merlin's magic was so much more powerful than hers. He wouldn't have stayed unconscious for long without help.

Frella took her quiver and slung her bow over her shoulder and opened the door and slipped outside.

* * *

Frella took a deep breath, placing her hand on the door handle and pulled it back. What if she was wrong? She couldn't handle the pain again. She couldn't. But what if Freyr, her brother, was alive? Her heart clenched to think about it.

Frella placed her hand on the door handle and quietly pulled the door open. She disappeared around the door and walked into the dark room. She looked around at the dark room. Her breath came faster and faster.

There was a man rolled over asleep. Her eyes filled with tears, and her throat closed. She began to hope again, that maybe she wouldn't be alone like she had been for the past five years.

"Freyr?" She called. The man stirred and sat up. "Freyr it's me, it's your baby sister, it's Frella."

The man sat up and stared at her shadows covering his face. "Freyr, it's me." She cried, she couldn't help the tears running down her face. She wouldn't be alone anymore. Her brother was back. She wouldn't have to live in constant fear anymore. Freyr would look after her, and she wouldn't have to steal, and hunt to survive anymore.

Frella would have a family again.

"You're right," He mumbled. She stepped closer to him the shadows cleared and she gasped. "It is you." He grabbed her around the throat. She didn't care though. The man was not her brother. His eyes were cold and harsh, unlike the warm, care free eyes of her brother's.

"Where is the Necklace?" He hissed and loosened the grip on her neck.

She wheezed out out "_líhting esne brád" _Her eyes flashed gold and Freyr fell backwards his hand flying from her jugular.

Frella started to run and with a curse Freyr ran after her. He caught her shoulder in the door but she kicked and broke free screaming "NO!" She sprinted down the hall trying to remember which way she came.

A hand came out of a niche in the wall and grabbed her shoulder. Frella yanked an arrow out of her quiver and was prepared to stab it into the hand of her new attacker.

"Stop, Frella!" Arthur whispered and covered her mouth with his and pulled her against the wall next to him. She closed her eyes and put her face into his side, trying to hide from the fake Freyr. He put his hand on the back of her head.

"It's okay," He whispered and waited for Freyr to run by before steeping out of the shadows. Frella was losing it; she was sobbing and gasping for air clutching her heart.

After what seemed like years, Arthur ushered Frella through the door. Merlin was there holding his head and jumped to his feet when Frella came through the door. She fell to the floor and crawled away from Arthur and Merlin.

Arthur moved to comfort her from the racking sobs and she screamed horribly "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Her eyes flashed golden. The plate that she had eaten off earlier began twisting with a horrible iron screeching sound.

The two men jumped back. Merlin looked scared, but Arthur looked sad.

"What should we do?" Merlin asked worried. Arthur shook his head.

"Just go back to your room, you've done enough today." Arthur said calmly. Merlin looked insulted.

"She knocked me out with magic!" He said indignantly, mistaking Arthur's words.

"That's not what I meant; I meant that you have already risked your life enough today." Arthur said quietly.

"Thank you Arthur." Merlin said. Arthur nodded not taking his eyes off Frella. Merlin looked once more at Frella, a small frown etched into his face. "Take care of her."

Arthur watched her waiting for her to calm down. When she finally stopped shaking and her sobs quieted till they were just sniffs. Arthur walked closer to her slowly.

When she didn't scream at him Arthur picked her up from the cold floor. He laid her on his bed and tucked her in. She curled into a ball and started to shake. He sat down next to her leaning his back against his head board he put a tentative hand on her shoulder.

She suddenly put her hand on top of his. "Thank you, Arthur. I'm so sorry." He started to rub a soothing circle with his thumb into her shoulder blade.

Her hand slipped back between the sheets and eventually Frella fell asleep. Arthur kept his hand on her shoulder the entire night.

He watched the sun rise about the hills beyond the tall walls of Camelot.

Frella stiffened as she woke up and she turned over to see Arthur there she blinked blearily and rolled out of bed landing on the floor cat like. Arthur rolled his shoulders and said "Good morning."

Frella took a deep breath turned to look at Arthur. "I… I'm very sorry for last night. If you hadn't saved me, I would not be here." She shut her eyes as she began shaking. She calmed herself and went on. "I am in your debt Arthur."

Arthur asked. "Why did you go to his room?" Frella looked down at her boots in shame.

"I let myself hope. Freyr was my brother's name." Frella answered. Arthur looked dumb struck. Just then Merlin came in carrying a platter of food and smiling in that dumb way he had.

"Breakfast!" He said in a sing song voice. Frella looked at the food and turned away.

"You both need to know the truth." She said and Merlin's smile slid off his face. "I owe it to you."

Frella took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "Five years ago, I lived in a druid village on the bank of a lake. I had a mother and a father, and my brother and sister who were twins. Freyr was my brother's name. One day, a man found my sister in the woods and attacked her. In self defense she killed him, but the man's mother was a sorceress and cursed my sister to kill forever more." Frella's composer began to crack; she stifled a sob and wiped her eyes.

Merlin's breathing began to become ragged and he wanted to shut out her words. He knew why the girl reminded him so much of Freya it was because she was Freya's sister. Did she know that Freya was dead? Merlin's heart cracked at the thought.

"That night at midnight, my sister transformed into a huge black monster," Frella put her head into his hand. "And the monster destroyed our village, it killed all the people. The monster took control of my sister." Frella looked up suddenly pointing to her scars. "It did this to me! It made my sister kill her friends, all her family.

"So, I killed the witch who cured my sister and a year or so back I found out how to undo the curse, and now I'm going to find my sister then we'll be happy." She smiled through her tears.

Arthur's expression softened, Merlin walked away to the other side of the room and bent his head. Arthur wondered what his problem was. Then there was a knock on the door. Frella padded over to Arthur's bed and slipped beneth it.

"Yes?" Arthur asked answering the door. There was a knight standing there.

"The King requires your present immediately." The knight said without any circumstance. Arthur nodded and followed the knight out leaving Merlin and Frella alone.

Merlin was still struggling with-in himself. _Should I tell her that Freya is dead? _He winced as his heart gave a painful squeeze. She was so happy, and so young. He shook his head. She was not young; at least not mentally she had to know.

"Frella," He called and she looked up rubbing her eyes.

"Yes Merlin?" She asked calmly. Again he was so surprised how much she looked like Freya. For a second, he lost his nerve. He had to tell her.

"Was…" He swallowed nervously. "Was your sister's name…Freya?"

Her eyes widened and a faint glimmer of hope brightened in her eyes then it was killed by suspicion. "Yes, how do you know?"

Merlin forced down the knot forming in his throat. "Because…I loved her." He felt a tear leak out of the corner of his eye.

Frella was stunned for a second. Then she began to hyperventilate. "Where is she?" She began to shake. Merlin closed his eyes and locked his resolve.

"She's…dead." He said it so gently so quietly that for a second Frella didn't understand.

"No." She whispered then she began to crack again. "NO!" She shouted at him her lip trembled, "YOU'RE LYING! MY SISTER'S ALIVE! FREYA IS ALIVE!" She screamed.

"You have no idea how much I wish that was true." Merlin said in that same gentle, quiet voice.

Frella caved inside of herself and seemed to crumple from inside. Then found the power to stand, to stay strong. "How did my… Freya die?" She asked in a small tiny voice.

"She got stabbed by… a man." Merlin said stopping himself from naming Arthur as the killer. Merlin didn't blame him of course. Merlin knew Arthur didn't know any better and he had forgiven him.

"Who?" She yelled suddenly. "Tell me, Merlin!" Merlin hesitated for a second.

"I don't know. It happened too fast." Merlin lied. Frella stood up and she looked like a new person, a hard, stony, cold person. "What are you going to do?" Merlin asked a little scared and worried.

"I'm going to find the man who murdered Freya, and I'm going to kill him." Frella promised with an icy fire in her eyes that Merlin knew Frella would not rest until the deed was done.

He prayed to the gods that Frella never found out it was Arthur that killed her sister for Arthur's sake, because this little girl would kill him.

**Hey! I hoped you enjoyed this! Please Review becase Reviews = Joy  
Joy = Love, Love= Peace, Peace = No war, No war= Happiness, Happiness= Bradley James  
So what I'm trying to say is Reviews = Bradley James! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Well hello faithful readers! I love y'all so much! **

**Arthur: You mean WE love y'all so much!**

**Merlin *grumpily*: When did you become a hick Arthur?**

**Me: Don't be hating on the southerners now Merlin just because you're British doesn't mean you're awesome. **

**Arthur: Actually it does.**

**Me: Yeah, it sort of does but don't be hating on my "y'all" now!**

**Merlin: *grumbles***

**Me: He's just made because it's mostly about Arthur again. I'm sorry, Merlin hugs?**

**Merlin: *grumbles* **

**Me: GAH! Fine whatever! **

**Arthur: Save the drama for your mama Merlin! **

**Merlin: At least I have a mama!**

**Arthur/Me: *GASP!* **

**Lupe: That's cold! **

**Arthur: Who the hell are you? **

**Me: She's the new beta be nice!**

**Merlin: Maybe she'll put me in more... **

**Arthur: I wouldn't count on it buddy**

**NO SLASH!**

Chapter 4

Arthur turned out of his room tightly trying not to let the knight see any bit of his room. The knight might catch a glimpse of a stray arrow on the ground or see something out of place. That would lead to seeds of suspicion and Arthur knew what those seeds would grow to; a ripe execution of Frella, and Merlin, maybe Gaius too.

Arthur swallowed and kept following the knight. When they reached the council room guards let him in without a second thought. Arthur walked in sure of himself until he saw Freyr in a blind rage. He turned seething at the interruption. Arthur held back the curse he wanted to fling at him. This prince tried to kill Frella last night had made her cry and hurt.

"Good morning Father," Arthur paused for just a second before adding. "Freyr." The prince narrowed his eyes at Arthur. Arthur drew himself up to his full height and glared at Freyr.

"Are you aware of what happened last night Arthur?" Uther asked in his quiet voice, the one he always wore when he was furious.

"No, Sire." Arthur said though he knew exactly what his father was talking about.

"Prince Freyr, please inform my son what occurred last night." Uther said his teeth gritted together.

"That damned druid girl came into _my _chambers and tried to kill me! She attacked me with magic but I fought her off and she ran like the bloody, filthy, evil coward that she is!" Freyr nearly screamed.

Arthur was tempted to punch him in the face and have done with it, but responded more appropriately with "Why did you not alert me or one of my knights? We could have organized a search party and went after her."

He saw the pursed lips and barley concealed fury that Freyr was now giving off. Arthur watched a blood vessel on his neck pop out, Arthur grimly hoped that it would explode from so much stress.

"I would have _Arthur_," Freyr sneered his name and this time it was Arthur's turn to writhe with anger. "But as I said she attacked me with magic and the spell clouded my mind."

_What a bloody, stupid, evil, arrogant, damned-to-the-furthest-circle-of-hell, liar! _Arthur thought, Frella didn't hurt him in anyway, though, now thinking back, he wished she had.

Uther violently stood up from his thrown his eyes angry. "That does not matter; the fact is that the druid girl has infiltrated Camelot!" He pounded his fist to emphasize his point. "We must search the castle."

"Father is this really necessary." Arthur protested, he didn't want any chance of Frella getting caught. Uther's face contorted to show his internal fury. Arthur took a step back in shock his father looked like he had just practiced magic right in front of him.

"This is completely necessary, if you are not going to put your full efforts into this then Freyr would take your place." Uther glared at his son. Arthur jerked his chin up in defiance.

"I didn't say that!" Arthur protested trying to not notice Freyr's small smirk.

"Fine, but Freyr will accompany you, he has seen the Druid girl." Uther said nodding.

"Frella is her name, she said that." Freyr offered grinning slightly like a wolf on the hunt. It disgusted Arthur.

"Good, now Arthur and Freyr go and find this 'Frella' at all costs." Uther instructed. Arthur nodded and Freyr bowed. _Suck up. _He thought bitterly.

"So Arty," Freyr said and Arthur clenched his fist at the stupid nickname. "Where do you suppose we start?" Arthur was lost for a minute.

"The ground up, that way she can't escape if she hears us coming." Arthur said trying hard not to knock Freyr's stupid grin of his stupid face.

They took the party of knights around the castle slowly working their way up. Freyr was ruthless in his pursuit. He toppled chairs, unturned mattresses, and crashed dressers to the floor spilling their contents everywhere. He reminded Arthur of Aredian, the witch finder and his brutal treatments of Gaius, only Aredian didn't scream at the servant like a madman.

Then they got to Morgana's old room. Of course after Morgause had kidnapped her no one had been in there except Gwen. Arthur stiffened at the thought. If Freyr thought he was going to yell and rant at Gwen he had another thing coming.

"Does anyone stay here?" Freyr asked as he examined the freshly made bed and the lack of dust.

"No, the Lady Morgana did stay here before she was taken." Arthur stated flatly. He missed Morgana so much; she was like a sister to him.

"Then why is everything still clean?" Freyr asked suspiciously.

"The Lady Morgana's maid still keeps it clean for her eventual return." Arthur shot back. Freyr eyes narrowed and he looked around.

"Where is this _maid_?" He asked and Arthur was tempted to tell him that they were looking for the Druid girl, not a maid.

"Right here," Gwen said peeking around the door. She was carrying a fresh vase of flowers for the room. Arthur felt his heart skip a beat, he saw where Freyr's thoughts were going and he didn't like it.

Freyr ran up to Gwen and put his hand around her throat. Arthur stood frozen for a second, his blood boiling. _How _dare _this sorry excuse for a man lay a finger on Gwen! _He thought angrily. Of course, Arthur could do nothing, it wouldn't be proper for a prince to stop another prince to save a servant. _Damn politics. _

"Why are you keeping this room so clean?" Freyr shouted. Gwen looked terrified, and a pang went through Arthur's heart.

"For my mistress whenever she returns." Gwen chocked out she turned her eyes to Arthur who was just standing there. He felt like a coward, he should protect Gwen at all costs and yet he was standing here like a scared rabbit.

"You're lying!" Freyr yelled. Tears were begging to well up in her eyes.

"I'm not, please." She begged. Arthur wanted to turn around, cover his ears and hum very loudly as to block out her voice.

"TELL US WHERE YOU ARE HIDING THE DRUID GIRL!" Freyr screamed so loud it could wake the dead. Gwen whimpered.

"I don't know where the druid girl is. Please, I don't know anything." Gwen pleaded. Freyr snarled like an animal and threw Gwen aside. Arthur leapt forward and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Search the room!" Freyr commanded. The knights hesitated for a second, looking at Gwen. All the knights knew her, the blacksmith's daughter. She had helped her father measure them all for their own armor, and some had even grown casual friends with the girl. "NOW!" Freyr screeched.

The room that was so clean suddenly fell apart. Morgana's desk that held her trinkets was smashed, her mirror broken, the bed torn apart. Gwen started sobbing. Arthur put his arm around her shoulder briefly; trying to sooth her then stood up and tried to instruct his knight to be more careful.

After they had destroyed Morgana's old room Freyr ran over to Gwen again. "Where are you hiding her?" Freyr asked in a quiet voice.

Gwen was stifling her sobs now and shook her head. "I'm not helping the druid girl." Freyr raised his hand back as if to slap her and Gwen flinched. That's when Arthur snapped.

"FREYR!" He yelled his anger boiling over in white hot rage. "Gwen has my complete trust. She has no idea where the druid girl is, now we need to move on!"

Freyr glared at Arthur and Arthur glared back. "You dare-" Freyr started but Arthur cut him off.

"Yes I dare, this isn't Olaf's court anymore, it's mine." He whispered and Freyr frowned.

"Not yet you are still the prince, not the king." Freyr growled but Arthur knew he had won.

"Come," Arthur said. The knight's filled out and Freyr stomped out after them, cheeks burning in shame. Arthur glanced at Gwen before leaving. She caught his eye and he said, "I'm sorry." before walking out the door.

After that Freyr slowly gained back his confidence. He began trying to assert himself above again and Arthur was ready to punch the crown off his head.

When they came to Arthur's room Arthur started to get a little scared. Freyr looked at his door and knocked once. "Who's room is this?" He asked Arthur as he went to open the door. Arthur's stomach dropped.

"This is my chambers you don't need to search them." Arthur said loudly hoping that Frella and Merlin would hear.

"Are you sure?" Freyr asked and looked at the door.

"Yes, my manservant looks after my room during the day." Arthur said praying to the gods that Frella would find a good hiding spot.

"Can I talk to the manservant?" Freyr asked reaching for the door. Arthur tried to keep his calm demeanor while his fear welled inside him.

"Why? It'll only waste time that we haven't got!" Arthur protested. Freyr looked at him severely.

"Are you hiding something Arthur?" Freyr asked in a stage whisper, just loud enough for the knights to hear.

"Of course not!" Arthur raged, trying to mask his terror.

"Then let us talk to your manservant." Freyr insisted and pulled Arthur's door open.

Arthur's breath caught as Freyr stopped in the door way. He peeked nervously around him to see Merlin in there polishing his chain mail.

Arthur looked around but Frella was nowhere to be seen. Freyr frowned. "Are you Merlin?" Freyr asked. Merlin looked up and bowed slightly.

"Yes, your highness." Merlin said tapping his boot gently against the floor. Freyr looked disappointed at Merlin.

"Has there been anything abnormal happening around here?" Freyr asked, staring at Merlin.

"No, should there be?" Merlin asked looking at Freyr's own boots. Arthur breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Have you seen the druid girl?" Freyr asked getting angry. Merlin shook his head.

"No, I haven't." He said keeping his eyes fixed on Freyr's boots.

"There!" Arthur said nodding. "Let's go!" Merlin bowed and watched the knights walk out.

Arthur searched the whole castle until mid-way through the afternoon. Freyr had gotten increasingly intolerable throughout the day and Arthur was close to breaking point. He still was angry about what he did to Gwen.

After they had given Uther the report Arthur went back to his room to find Merlin and Frella talking. Frella, in Arthur's too large clothes, sat on the edge of his bed legs swinging down. Merlin was setting a plate of food down on the table.

Arthur quickly walked in and slammed his door. Arthur instantly went for the goblet of wine Merlin had set out and gulped it down.

Frella frowned at the prince's behavior. "What's wrong?" She asked and Arthur groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Freyr." He growled out and Frella blushed guiltily. "Where were you hiding when we came in?" Arthur asked curious and hoping it would distract him from Freyr and Gwen.

"In the dresser." She smiled and pointed out the lowest drawer. Arthur's lips twitched into a grin.

"What did Freyr do?" Merlin asked cautiously, now that the prince had calmed down a bit he wanted news. Arthur sighed.

"He hurt Gwen." Arthur sighed forgetting for a moment that Frella was there. Merlin eyes widened for a few seconds before passing the plate to Arthur. Frella frowned.

"Who's Gwen?" She asked confused.

"Arthur's girlfriend," Merlin said quickly and Arthur glared at him.

"She is _not _my girlfriend!" He growled and Merlin rolled his eyes

"His girlfriend." Merlin whispered to Frella just loud enough for Arthur to hear. Arthur sighed frustrated and glared at his manservant.

"What happened?" Frella interjected before the two men could start bickering. Arthur told them everything. Merlin grew disgusted at Freyr, but Frella smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling for?" Arthur snapped at her.

"It's romantic! You're a prince who has fallen for a serving girl, who can't be together because of your nobility. It's so tragic." She smiled again but sadly this time.

She settled down next to Arthur in a chair and eagerly bounced up and down in her seat. "Have you kissed?" She asked unabashed. Arthur choked and Merlin stifled his laughter.

"Is that any of your business?" Arthur asked pouting.

Merlin smothered his laughter again and said, "You better believe it, Frella." This of course brought on another round of laughing. Arthur growled into his plate.

Frella smile got broader and she asked "Did you tell her you like her?" Arthur blushed and turned back to his food. Merlin (knowing that this was a sore point) coughed uncomfortably.

"No, I guess not." Arthur muttered to his chicken. Suddenly, pain blossomed from the back of his head. "OW!" He protested.

Frella, having just slapped the prince, glared at him. "Why not? It's not Gwen's place to tell you she likes you! It's your job!" Arthur's mouth was open as he gazed at the small girl.

"How is it _my_ job?" Arthur asked incredulously. Merlin looked ready to start rolling on the floor laughing as he leaned against the wall.

"The man always tells the woman that he likes her! Not the other way around!" Frella said firmly. Merlin kept laughing at Arthur's stupid expression.

"Well I already screwed things up pretty bad." Arthur muttered to his chicken again. Frella frowned wondering instantly if she had been too hard on him. Merlin had instantly gone quiet at this a silent pitying glance at Arthur.

"No you haven't, go apologize to her. Show humility." Frella insisted and Arthur shifted uncomfortably. Frella raised an eyebrow. "Well do you like her or not?"

Arthur's throat dried and he bit his lip. Merlin was looking around the room trying to shield him from the awkwardness. "Well do you?" Frella asked again, a bit more forcefully this time.

"Yes." Arthur sighed out. Suddenly he felt better; like something had been choking him and now he was free.

"Good, now go apologize." She growled. Arthur glanced at the empty wine cup for a second wishing he had a bit to give him confidence, before striding out of his room.

"How did you do that?" Merlin asked in amazement. He had never seen anyone put Arthur on the spot like that. Of course he had tried it a couple times but Arthur always managed to wiggle out.

"You have to not care about his title and think of him as a friend." Frella stated and Merlin nodded leaning back against the wall contemplating what she said. "And it also helps if you know he can't order you around." She added smiling.

Merlin smiled back at her. "I hope he doesn't make an idiot out of himself."

"Me too, I can tell he really likes her." Frella said a small frown of worry etched on her face.

"I didn't say that for Arthur's sake," Merlin replied shaking his head. "If Arthur isn't happy he makes sure I'm not either." Frella eyed him and he fumbled a little and blushed. "Of course I want it to work out with Gwen too." He said sheepishly.

"Better," Frella announced.

Arthur knocked gently on Morgana's old door. When no one answered he went in anyway. "Guinevere?" He called softly. He heard a tiny sniff in reply.

Gwen looked up as Arthur came into sight and immediately drop her eyes, not wanting to meet his. Arthur could tell she had been crying. She was sitting on the ruined bed frame looking at the mess around her. Arthur could tell she had made an attempt at putting things back in place but soon abandoned it.

"Are you alright?" He asked sitting next to her. He looked at her and his heart gave a pang. She was obviously not alright, and it was his fault! He tenderly placed a hand over hers.

"I came to give you my most heartfelt apologies." He said then winced at how formal the words came out as. "I mean… I'm here to say I'm sorry, for everything, for not stopping…_him, _for not protecting you, everything." He amended. Gwen looked at him.

"Please, it's not your fault, I mean that… I'm grateful for your apologies but you really didn't have to… not that I expected you to in the first place, my lord." Gwen stumbled, Arthur smiled at her.

"Thank you." He said simply. Then putting a tentative arm around her shoulders he hugged her. She stiffened then relaxed and let herself melt into his shoulder.

After a few minutes Gwen realized she was crying, and not really for any reason. At first she thought she was crying because of the disrespect for her friend, and then she thought it was because of how cruel Freyr had been to her, but in the end she realized it was Arthur. She loved him so much it hurt; it hurt because she knew nothing could ever happen between them. Arthur had said it himself.

Arthur held Gwen until his shirt was soaked with her tears. Then she dried her eyes and gently broke free of the prince's arms. Arthur was hurt for a minute and noticed Gwen looking at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" He asked before his mind caught up with him. She looked surprised, which left Arthur to wonder if he was really that proud.

"No Arthur really, you need to return to your duties." She insisted. Arthur frowned.

"Not quiet yet, I'm sure I could help you somehow." Arthur said. Then as to prove his point he began to pick up the sheets that had been so unceremoniously dumped on the floor.

They worked until everything was put back in place. The dresser lifted up by Arthur and the mattress returned to its frame, all the jewelry and make up Morgana had was carefully put back by Gwen, and the shattered mirror cleaned up.

"Thank you, Arthur." Gwen said smiling. Arthur returned the smile.

"My pleasure Guinevere." Arthur said a little jokily. They stared into each other's eyes before Arthur coughed awkwardly and made for the door. "Good night," Then before he could stop himself he added. "I love you."

Gwen stared at him with wide eyes before saying, "Good night, I love you too." Arthur smiled and walked out of the room in a daze. Gwen was shocked to hear Arthur's open proclamation of his love. Then she smiled.

Arthur unconsciously went back to his room. Merlin looked up as the prince entered the room. He didn't seem all that put together at the moment, Merlin thought.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked frowning. Frella was watching him from the corner by the window. Now that it was dark they could risk her peering at Camelot and not have them look up at the castle and wonder why a little girl was in Prince Arthur's chambers.

"Nothing is wrong." Arthur said a little distant. Merlin looked at Frella in alarm and she scurried over to him.

"What happened?" She asked as Arthur stood looking out at the sunset through the far windows.

"I apologized, helped her clean up the room and told her I loved her." He said. Frella gasped and grabbed Arthur's arm in a death grip. He winced and muttered 'ouch' but Frella ignored him.

"What did Gwen say?" She asked practically bouncing with anticipation. Merlin leaned forward towards Arthur anxious for the next words too.

"She said she loved me back." Arthur said and Frella squealed, jumped up and started clapping. Merlin gave a sigh and smiled at the prince. Arthur smiled meekly and started staring off into space again.

Then there was a loud knock on the door and the handle started turning.

**GASP! DARN YOU CLIFFHANGERS DARN YOU TO HECK! ;) **

**Hello everyone sorry for the such late update I was suffering from "I went out of town for a week and forgot to bring the laptop charger along and wasted all my battery watching LOTRs on it" Syndrome also I've recently joined the thriving business of shipping Zutara and have been working my way through those fanfics (avatar the last airbender people...:/) **

**BUT IM BACK NOW! :D**

**I want to give a giant welcome to my bff lupelovell345 some of you Outsiders fans might know her and for all of those who have just read the outsiders as a school project (like me) just smile and nod! :) Thank you all again for such wonderful reviews and alerts and favorites it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! **

**I'm sorry again for being so late but if there is anyone to blame, blame momothelemur for writing such addicting stories. (See totally not my fault!) **

**Now here's a question for you all to ponder: What is your favorite Arthur/Gwen scene? Mine is when Arthur 'cooks' for Gwen and she gets pissed and makes him see sense! So cute! And I just love Merlin's "Gwen says you're cooking...0_o" Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Wow this is really going fast! Only a little more till the end! **

**Arthur: WHAT? **

**Me: Yeah... I didn't want for it to go on and on and on.**

**Merlin: I'M ACTUALLY IN THIS ONE! YEAH!**

**Arthur: Me too!**

**Me: Well Lupe told me to put you in more Merlin and Arthur well... your just... there...**

**Lupe: Yeah... *blush* Merlin I love you.**

**Me/Arthur: WHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?**

**Merlin: *uncomfortable...* sorry my heart belongs to Freya... **

**Lupe: Oh... who's she? **

**Me: *facepalm* Oh I forgot you're only on season one. Freya's in season two...**

**Arthur: Yeah, you should know that! *scoft* Noob.**

**Lupe: YEAH! Well you should know that Merlin is a sorcerer!**

**Me: *GASP!* You're not suppose to tell him!**

**Arthur: What did you say?**

**Me: That all my reviewers are so awesome! That's what Lupe said... **

**Merlin: It's true the reviewers are boss!**

**Me: Yeah and thank you all for reading! *hugz***

**Arthur: Good because I thought you said that Merlin was a Sorcerer...**

**Merlin: Wow... how many times did you get dropped as a baby...?**

**NO SLASH!**

Chapter 5

Frella reacted the fastest. She held out her hand and mumbled, _"Hegstæf" _Her eyes flashed gold and the door stuck. She quickly ran over to Arthur's dresser, yanked the bottom out of it and climbed inside. Merlin pushed the drawer shut. She hissed _"ætýnan"_ The door came unstuck and Freyr stumbled in.

"Freyr," Arthur said trying to hold back his distaste and act civil. The prince smiled and nodded his head.

"I think you need to fix the door Arty." He said. Arthur flexed his fingers wishing he could just hit the man. Merlin bit his lip and glared at Freyr.

"It's been like that for years." Merlin commented his eyes seeming to burn holes into Freyr. Freyr moved around the room and Merlin's eyes followed him. Arthur cleared his throat.

"What do you want Freyr?" He asked as Freyr dropped to one knee by Arthur's bed and pretended to lace up his boot.

"I just came to run the report I'm going to send to my uncle by you, if you want." Freyr said settling down in one of Arthur's chairs. Merlin quickly fetched him the extra glass he had brought for Frella and poured him some wine.

Arthur remained standing and nodded for him to speak. "I was going to write saying 'The druid girl has not been found. She has made an attempt on my life and we have searched the castle.' Short and sweet don't you think?"

Arthur nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Freyr seemed to look once more around the room before his eyes settled on something behind Arthur. Next to the fireplace was a bow with arrows stacked neatly in the quiver. Arthur's heartbeat spiked. Panic and nervousness overcame him. He barley heard Freyr's next words.

"I didn't know you could shoot Arthur?" Freyr questioned. Arthur looked at the bow, hesitating for the briefest of seconds before answering.

"I'm not, they're for decoration. Spoils of war my father attained while fighting magic. Merlin was cleaning them today." Arthur said quietly. Freyr strode over to it and picked up the bow. He carefully examined the wood before gently pulling the string.

Merlin tried not to think of what would happen if Freyr casually picked up the quiver. Would he feel the weight in the bottom? Would he turn it over to find the Necklace of Iridin spilling out with the arrows? His throat clenched and he started finding it difficult to breath. A thousand scenarios ran through his mind all of them ending in one possible conclusion, Frella and his necks on the chopping block with the executioners ax above them.

"I'd rather you not touch them Freyr, they're antiques." Arthur said casually, but firmly. Merlin looked at the prince quickly before snapping back to Freyr.

"Of course," Freyr said before setting down the bow carefully. Merlin slowly exhaled the breath he had been holding. Freyr turned to him, noticing at his relief. "What is it servant?" Freyr shouted.

"Nothing," Merlin breathed out, his eyes wide. Freyr glared at him and he quickly added, "I just spent all afternoon cleaning it and I don't want it hurt or anything." Freyr glared at him.

"I need to send the notice to my uncle, good bye for now Arty." Freyr smiled and Arthur felt his blood boil. Freyr closed the door on his way out and Merlin visibly relaxed. He started walking towards the dresser to let Frella out, but Arthur made a gesture that told him to stop.

Arthur went to the door and pressed his ear to it. He closed his eyes and faintly heard the chink of armor and a frustrated growl before the pattering of boots on the rocky floor.

Arthur straightened up from his crouching position and nodded. Merlin slowly pulled the drawer back and Frella jumped out, her lips already forming words of a spell before she calmed down.

"Thanks again." She said before going to check on her bow, running her hand down the wood and quickly pulled the string back to full draw. She released the tension, deciding that Freyr had not tampered with it in any way.

"Do you think he suspects?" Merlin asked to no one in particular. Frella looked at him frowning. Arthur raised an eyebrow. They both glanced at each other.

"Of course, he won't say anything though. It's just a shot for him," Frella reasoned. "Though I don't think he likes you very much, Arty." Merlin cracked a smile and Frella smirked.

"Don't call me that." Arthur snapped. When he saw Frella roll her eyes and Merlin turn his back so that he couldn't see the smile still playing on his lips Arthur gave up and said. "What did you do today then?"

"You mean besides risk execution, commit treason and hide in a dresser?" Frella asked she shrugged. "Nothing very exciting,"

"Fun." Arthur commented dryly. Merlin tried to light the candle next to him as the last streaks of sunlight disappeared under the horizon, but was beaten to it by Frella and her magic. Suddenly all the candles were lit and Arthur shuddered.

Sure he knew Frella was a sorceress, but he was still new to the whole "Magic is not evil" thing and it disturbed him to see it used so carelessly. At least when she had stopped Freyr from coming in there had been a reason.

Merlin on the other hand rolled his eyes. They had been having these little races all day, but now that the prince was there it was hardly fair for her to use magic to win. Maybe she wanted him to use his magic…

Frella had been hinting at the fact that Merlin shouldn't hide his magic from Arthur all day. Merlin had ignored them so far but it still irked him.

"Frella, Gaius gave me something to give to you." Merlin said, pulling a vile of yellow liquid out from his coat pocket. Merlin had tasted the potion before and thought that this was a suitable revenge for all her 'clever' hints.

Frella looked at the potion with disgust. "Actually I'm fine; it doesn't hurt that much anymore!" She said holding her arm where the stitches were.

"It's to help keep infection away, and to help you fall asleep, Arthur has had it before." Merlin said grinning slyly at the prince. Arthur remembered Gaius drugging him before his father had fought the wraith, it was revolting. "Just take it." Merlin urged and Frella sighed. She downed the yellow liquid in one and grimaced.

"This is horrible." She said and Merlin felt a small satisfaction. Arthur led her over to his bed her eye lids drooping. "Though it does feel quite nice now."

She laid down, murmured a "Good night." and dropped heavily into sleep.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "How was she today?" He asked. Merlin shrugged looking at the young girl.

"Not bad, a little depressed in the morning but she brightened up." Merlin reported. Arthur nodded.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up so late again." Arthur said. Merlin looked surprised.

"You're apologizing?" He asked incredulously. "Maybe I should bring home injured druid girls more often." Arthur clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't get used to it." He said before lying down on his bed roll. He shifted his shoulders and rolled uncomfortably. "Stay by the door." Arthur commanded. Merlin sighed and started putting out the candles.

* * *

"How long did you know Freya?" Frella asked Merlin as he struggled to fix a dent in Arthur's helmet. Merlin sighed and placed the helmet on the table. This was the first time she had asked about her sister since her resolution yesterday.

"A few days," Merlin replied. "I hid her in the catacombs below the city from the bounty hunter who had captured her."

"I know about the bounty hunter, I was following his trail when it went cold in Olaf's land." Frella admitted. "Where is the bounty hunter?"

Merlin guessed her thoughts, "He's already dead, and you really need to get over the whole revenge thing." Frella glared at him.

"How can I do that?" She asked incredulous. Merlin made to interrupt but she cut him off. "Wasn't there anyone who you cared about more than anyone else? What would happen if someone killed your mother? Your father? Gaius?" She hesitated watching Merlin contemplated this before adding. "Arthur?"

"My father died in my arms," Merlin whispered. What he didn't say was that he had killed his murderer. That wouldn't help his point. Frella bowed her head but kept to her point.

"And how did your father die?" Merlin kept quiet. "I knew it. No one can just sit by and watch their friends and family die not even you Merlin. So don't _preach_ to me about revenge." Frella huffed, folded her arms, and put on a look of pure anger. But, and it was a big but, he saw a slight glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Frella turned away from him Merlin placed a hand on her shoulder. He guessed she was guilty. "I know how you feel."

"You have no idea how I feel!" She whispered. "I was this close, THIS CLOSE!" She held her fingers to show how close she was, "to having my brother back and I learned today that my sister is dead! The only thing that keeps me from collapsing on the floor bawling my eyes out is the drive to avenge them. I can't function knowing that her murderer is out there, and I am able to do something."

Merlin felt cold. "I'm sorry." Frella turned away. Merlin sat there awkwardly. "How good are you with your bow?" She smiled.

"I can pin a fly to a tree…" She waited a second. "Without killing it." She said this dead serious.

Merlin gave her a doubting look. "No you can't." She laughed.

"No, I can't but I'm pretty damn good. Starvation is a very good incentive to hit your target." Frella got up and went over to her bow. She quickly pulled on her quiver and knocked an arrow. "What do you want me to hit?" She asked cockily. Merlin rolled his eyes. Sometimes she was as arrogant as Arthur.

"Try and hit this apple," Merlin placed an apple on top of the hog head on the wall. Frella looked at him. "What?"

"This is insulting!" She said before raising her arm and released an arrow free of the bow where it, moments later, slammed into the apple. "That was way too easy!"She groaned.

"How about this then?" He asked and with a flash of golden the apple dislodged the arrow and began to fly around the room. In a matter of seconds it was gorged with another arrow. Merlin smiled. "Wow." He said.

"Well that's nice; you got apple juice on my arrows!" She commented before picking up a rag and yanked the arrow out of the apple, and set too cleaning them.

That's about when the warning bells started going off. Both Merlin and Frella jumped. They both ran to the window before either of them could think of what they were doing. There was a small group of people outside and Merlin quickly pushed Frella's head down below the stone work. "What's going on?" She asked. Merlin ignored her as he stared out into the dark courtyard. It was getting late.

There was a crowd of people all clustered around something. It reminded him painfully of an execution. There! There was Arthur, and there was Freyr. Freyr was dragging something along the ground, it looked like a person. "Freyr found someone." Merlin said. "Arthur's yelling at him, oh, it's just a little girl. There are her parents." Merlin winced as Freyr hit the father in the face. "Arthur's yelling at Freyr again."

"Oh Gods," Frella said. "She's going to be executed, executed because of me. Oh Gods!" She put her head in her hands. Merlin was too intent on the scene outside to comfort her. Arthur caught his staring eyes through the window and jerked his head towards the room. Merlin nodded.

Frella looked up as he left, "Where the hell are you going?" She asked a little scared.

"I'm going to go find out what's going on." Merlin said before giving her a smile and disappearing out the door.

"Lovely." Frella said before taking up her bow and resting her back against the wall. She was ready to shoot anyone besides Merlin and Arthur who comes in. She was trying to ignore the guilt that was boiling inside her.

* * *

Merlin beat Arthur to the throne room, Gwen was there and she hurried over to him. "What's going on? I was told to come here immediately."

"There was a commotion in the court yard. I think that the druid girl has been captured or something." He lied. Gwen frowned.

"I hope they don't hurt the poor girl, she's just a child from what I hear." Gwen bit her lip. "Was Arthur with, Prince Freyr?" She let distaste flow from her voice with the name of Olaf's nephew.

"Yes, I think so." Merlin said. That's when Arthur and Freyr burst in. Uther sat up from his throne and every dignitary and their servants took their respective position. Which meant Gwen and Merlin were pushed against the wall.

There was a girl crying and begging between them. Freyr was holding her by her dark hair. The girl's parents followed, her father's face already sporting the bruise from Freyr's punch. "Your highness, we have evidence to believe that this girl is the druid Frella."

"No my lord, no I don't know magic, I'm not a druid. Please I have done nothing to harm you my lord." The girl begged. Freyr shook her violently. She was hardly older than Frella.

"Shut up Druid!" He shouted. The girl whimpered and Arthur snarled.

"Freyr says the girl _looks _like the druid girl, but with no clear evidence." Arthur said. Uther frowned at his son.

"Is there any way to identify the druid girl?" He asked angrily. Arthur looked down trying to think of something.

"She was wounded." He came up with. "She would have an injury to prove it; this girl looks in perfect health." Uther shook his head.

"Nonsense, the girl is a magic user and could heal up the wound with sorcery." Uther hissed. Merlin tried not to roll his eyes. He had scoured his magic book for such a healing spell but could not find one. He doubted if they even existed.

"So, we can conclude that there is no proof serving that the girl is not the druid girl and I can take her back to my uncle." Freyr said and the girl's mother threw herself to her knees before Uther.

"Please sire, this is my daughter. I have raised her since she was a baby, she has no magical powers. Please sire, she is just a girl, please just let her go, I will give my own life for her. Please." She begged, tears streaming down her face. Merlin closed his eyes knowing Uther's rage was building; there was no stopping it now. Arthur looked down in pity.

"You have been bewitched by magic; this is not your daughter. You are enchanted." Uther said coldly and opened his mouth to order the girl's guilt when…

"Sire, if I may speak." Gaius interrupted. Arthur thanked the Gods that Gaius was there.

"What now Gaius?" Uther asked exasperated. Gaius stepped forward into the center of the room.

"I have read in druid lore before and I know on every druid the symbol is tattooed on either their chest, if male or arms, if female. I also know that no druid is able to remove the tattoo by magic or any other means." Gaius spoke his peace, gazing at Uther, his reason pacifying Uther's rage for a second.

"Check her arms." Uther said in a rather annoyed manner. Freyr roughly grabbed the girl's shoulder and ripped the sleeves off her dress.

There was no mark of the druid symbol on her skin. Freyr had a face like thunder, as he realized the druid girl slipped through his net again.

"There is no marking." Arthur said. "This girl cannot possibly be a druid."

"Thank you my lord, thank you." The girl said falling at Arthur's feet. He shifted uncomfortably. The girl's parents came and hugged her and went to stand at the back of the room, hugging and crying.

"Well Freyr, explain yourself." Uther glared down at the prince. He stared defiantly upwards.

"Your highness, I was jumping to conclusions because of what the girl stole." Freyr started before Uther interrupted.

"You said that the item that she stole was of no value." Freyr bowed his head as if ashamed.

"Yes your highness, at the time I thought to keep the nature of the item a secret, but now it is too dangerous to keep quiet, any longer." Freyr raised his head and said. "The druid girl has stolen the Necklace of Iridin!" There were gasps, and instantly conversation started to buzz around the room. Gwen's mouth dropped and instantly started whispering to Merlin.

"I can't believe this! Why do you think Olaf kept quiet about this?" She asked. Merlin shook his head.

"I don't know…" He muttered. Gwen started talking to another servant leaving Merlin with his thoughts until Freyr spoke again.

"As you can tell this is now an important search and I fear that someone within your castle is harboring the girl. Which under the peace treaty we signed is legal grounds to begin war with Camelot. I am leaving tonight for my home and if the Druid girl is not found in three days, we will declare war on you King Uther." Freyr boomed. Merlin swallowed nervously. He had noticed the glances Freyr was sending Arthur throughout the speech.

"No one in Camelot would dare harbor the girl!" Uther yelled. "You have no cause to start a war against Camelot!" Freyr gazed at the king.

"Yes, we do. I will depart at once, if you try and stop me Uther it will be kidnapping and my uncle will attack." Freyr strode out of the room.

Uther angrily waved a hand and everyone departed talking about this recent turn of events.

Arthur remained behind to talk with his father. Uther turned around to look at his son. "What do you make of this Arthur?" He asked his rage barley controlled.

"I think it is ridiculous." He said. "Olaf has no right to declare war on us just because… someone is hiding the girl." He faltered.

"How close are you to finding the druid girl?" Uther asked.

_She's sitting in my room as we speak. _He thought, but he said. "She is not in the castle or lower town. I believe she is not even in Camelot." Arthur said he felt so guilty. How could he protect this one girl, and risk thousands of lives in a pointless war.

"Then we shall ready our defenses." Uther said. Arthur lowered his head.

"Yes, Sire." Arthur said bowing his head. Arthur left for his room; he knocked on the door tentatively. He called out, "It's Arthur." Before walking in.

The room was in perfect shape; everything was orderly and as it should be. Merlin was sitting in one of his chairs holding a piece of paper in one hand. Frella was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Frella?" Arthur asked a sinking feeling in his stomach. Merlin looked up from the paper.

"She left. She's gone." He muttered.

**DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUH! Cliffhangers!**

**I love all of my reviews so much thank you guys (and gals) for making me so happy! *hugz***

**I will give the first person to spots the two! (count 'em TWO!) avatar the last airbender references made in this chapter a cookie! I'll give you a hint (for those of you who actually care) they are both related to Admiral Zhao. ;) But I know you don't care so I'll move on.**

**I want to thank all my readers again for giving me such great support! I LOVE YOU! And I would also like to thank my BFF and my loyal Beta Lupelovell345 for buffering this chapter (lol, sorry inside joke XD)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: I'm here to apologize for the last chapter... it was absolute sh-**

**Lupe: This is rated K+ no swearing Bridget!**

**Me: Fine! It was absolute sugar honey iced tea!**

**Merlin: Huh? **

**Me: Abbreviated it.**

**Merlin: Oh. OOOOH! **

**Arthur: I thought it was good. **

**Me: That's because you are a figment of my imagination, you're trying to comfort me by lying. **

**Arthur: Could a figment of your imagination do THIS! *pokes* **

**Me: Stop that. *glares***

**Merlin: Hee hee! That looks like fun *pokes***

**Me: I said stop! *glares***

**Arthur/Merlin: Hee hee hee! *continues poking***

**Me: I can make you all die horrible, bloody, painful deaths. **

**Merlin/Arthur: Okay, we'll stop.**

**Lupe: She can't make me die! :) *pokes* **

**Me: *facepalm* **

**Slash has been beheaded by Uther, therefore not in this Fanfiction.**

**Warning: In all fairness, if I could re-rate this I would rate this chapter T because of some torture and blood. Beware! 0_o**

Chapter 6

Frella looked around a corner checking to see if any guards were coming her way before darting out. In her effort to be hasty, she tripped over her too-large pant hem. She needed new clothes and the sooner the better. Frella checked the first room she came to and looked around. It seemed to belong to a noble woman and Frella looked in the bureau. She shook her head as she lifted up one of the dresses. She made a face at all the lace and silk. She dug around in a few of the other drawers, hoping that this lady would have a son, before striking gold. She pulled out a fine, small shirt that was obviously meant for a child and a little more digging came up with the trousers.

She quickly slipped them on and put Arthur's clothes in the small sack she stole from his room. A sudden wave of guilt ran through her at the thought of Merlin and Arthur. She had left them without a good bye. The closest thing she had to friends and she didn't even say good bye. She only left them a note saying that she left of her own accord.

It was for the best, she reasoned. Frella could not sleep with a clear conscience knowing that she had caused an innocent girl pain and suffering, maybe even sent her to the executioner's ax. She would not let any more sorrow happen because of her.

Frella slowly made her way down to the courtyard she had watched every evening. She glanced back up at Arthur's window and wondered if they were up there right now, reading her letter. She hoped not.

Frella went quickly through the streets. Her leather boots hardly making a sound on the cobblestones. She had to disappear into doorways a few times to avoid patrolling guards. She eventually arrived at the draw bridge to the lower town and just before crossing it she hesitated.

There was one problem that kept her in Camelot, where to put that stupid necklace. She knew she couldn't keep it; it would cause too much trouble. She couldn't just lay it on the ground, any common peasant would come a pick it up. She was dealing with this problem as a group of horse bound knights came along. Fear rose up and Frella didn't think, she didn't even try and hide. She just ran. "STOP!" A man's voice rang out, but she didn't stop.

Frella's breath was coming in rapid gasps, and her legs started to feel like jelly. She couldn't go anymore, and she knew it. Frella turned plucking an arrow out of her quiver and put it to the string of her bow. The horsemen weren't wearing the red of the Camelot so Frella didn't hesitate for aiming to kill.

She fired and her arrow went whizzing away. One of the men fell off his horse, Frella's arrow shot through his chest. She raised the bow again, but then the horse men were upon her. She saw the purple surcoats of Olaf's men. Freyr was at the front.

The men surrounded her and she kept her bow taught with an arrow and she constantly moving around the circle. "So, I was wrong. You weren't inside the castle after all." Freyr said. "Shame, I was really looking forward to war, it would give me an excuse to kill Arthur." Frella scowled at the prince.

"Let me through and I won't have to hurt anyone." She said pointing her arrow at Freyr's head now. He laughed and she snarled at him.

"You think that you're getting away that easy?" Freyr asked and Frella smiled at him.

"I know I am getting away, but it's you're decision if it's over your dead body or not." Frella threatened. Freyr seemed unnerved for a second as if he couldn't fathom any child speaking like that.

"Enough! Take her!" He ordered his knights but Frella was ready.

She shot her arrow at Freyr and he pulled his shield up. She used his momentary distraction to run away. The knights galloped their horses toward the small druid girl. Frella felt a hand at the back of her shirt and she stumbled back. She screamed, _"Alynian"_ and the knight's hand flew away. She turned to see Freyr standing over her his sword raised high. He swiftly brought his hilt down on her head. Frella fell to the ground unconscious.

Freyr smiled grimly. He finally had the girl who had stolen his birth right, the girl who had tried to kill him. Maybe this would show his uncle that he wasn't worthless. Maybe his uncle would see that Freyr deserved his love too, and not just his idiotic cousin, Vivian. Freyr hated Lady Vivian.

After his father and mother had died Olaf had taken his nephew in with indifferent arms. Vivian on the other hand hated the sight of her cousin. Maybe she knew that if her father died, Freyr would steal what she thought of her inheritance and she hated him for it. As a child she would make fun of him at every turn and make his life miserable. As they matured she would steal away any of the friends he managed to make with a swish of her long blonde curls and the batting of her long eyelashes.

Occasionally, Freyr's friend would choose him over his seducing cousin and that did not make Vivian happy. She would trick him into being caught with her and Olaf would go into a protective rage and try to hurt the lad somehow. The blame would come back to Freyr for his poor choice in friends.

Recently though, Vivian hadn't been running around making his life miserable like she normally does. She had been pinning for Arthur Pendragon. So when he heard the druid girl had gone to Camelot with the necklace he had been eager to lead the search party and meet this 'Prince Arthur'. He wanted to hurt Vivian and if hurting Arthur was the way to hurt her so be it. And his suspicions that Arthur himself was hiding the druid girl just sweetened the pot.

Freyr looked back at his prisoner. She was hanging backwards off the back of his horse, her long black hair trailing on the ground. He checked his horse and started to ride towards his home.

Yes, his uncle would finally be proud of him.

Frella woke up bleary eyed and her head throbbing. Everything came in fuzzy at first and she swayed a little. She blinked and eventually everything cleared and she was able to get her bearings. She was being dragged down a hallway. Her hands and ankles bound with thick chains. Her bow and quiver were being carried by a knight gingerly behind her. She tried to say something, but found there was a gag in the way.

Frella instantly started wiggling and trying to break free, but the two men who were dragging her tightened their grip and yelled at her to shut up. Frella turned her face to see where they were going. All she saw was the back of Freyr leading them down the hall. Frella closed her eyes in self pity.

How could she have gotten herself caught like this? Why didn't she just hide when she heard the knights coming? Because she was an idiot, that's why.

Suddenly the dragging stopped. She looked around to see Freyr push the door open and the knights turned her around, so she faced the hall hidden by the doors. Frella tried to sigh between the gag, but failed miserably. Freyr glared at her and said, "You better behave yourself. My uncle isn't as forgiving as me." Frella started making her peace. She knew she was going to die, and she wasn't afraid. She just hoped she would see Freya, along with Freyr, her brother and her parents. She hoped the gods would let her have that small privilege. She hoped that her death would at least be quick.

"So girl, are you comfortable?" Olaf asked and Frella opened her eyes, resolved now. She would die, but she would be damned if she was going to just sit and take it.

Frella gave him her best 'are you seriously that stupid' looks. Olaf smiled cruelly. "A nod would be sufficient. I know that you need to speak to use your magic." Frella gave him a innocent look that said 'I wouldn't dare use magic.' "Though, you are surrounded by my knights. I think that you are safe enough..." Olaf seemed to contemplate this for a minute considering her look for just a minute before shouting,

"Freyr! I want to hear her speak." Freyr nodded and took off her gag. Frella breathed the fresh air gratefully.

"I'll ask again, are you comfortable?" Olaf said. Frella looked up at him.

"I don't know. I couldn't hear you over the rattle of _my chains._" Frella said sarcastically, emphasizing the last two words. Olaf's smile faltered and he glared at her. Frella scanned the room for the first time.

The room was long and rectangular with purple tapestries hanging down depicting different crests of kings long past. There were large windows on either side to let in light during the day, but now candles were everywhere, casting a flickering light on the room. There was a thrown at the head of the room which Olaf was sitting on now, and a smaller one directly to his right that was empty; obviously for the Lady Vivian.

And at that thought Frella smiled remembering Merlin's story of how the prince had become bewitched with the pretty princess and how they had been completely obsessed with each other. Apparently Vivian was still under the spell.

Olaf noticed her smile and tightened his glare. "What's so funny?" He said coldly. Frella looked back at him, her smile growing wider.

"I am. I thought that chain joke was hilarious." She said gave a laugh and too her pleasure saw Olaf grit his teeth. Freyr's hand came out of nowhere and slapped her across her face.

"You will be more respectful when you address the king!" He shouted at her. Frella straightened up trying to hide her grimace. She would not give these horrible men the satisfaction of seeing her in pain.

"I'm sorry, my lord." Frella said sarcastically. She even attempted a clumsy bow, even though her hands were tied behind her. Freyr growled and swinging his hand back again.

"Enough Freyr!" Olaf shouted and his nephew huffed angrily, but subsided. "Now, you have something that I want." Olaf cooed to Frella who raised an eyebrow.

"Which is…" Frella knew perfectly well what it was that Olaf wanted, but she was going to drag this out as far as she could, as to postpone her death.

"The object you stole, the necklace of Iridin." Olaf boomed, he was getting frustrated. Frella played dumb.

"You mean that piece of crap necklace? That's what you're going to kill me over?" She laughed mockingly. Freyr's hand flew back and this time his uncle did not stop him. Frella bit her tongue to keep from crying out as the sharp metal of his gauntlet cut into her cheek.

He questioned her about the necklace for an hour. Sometimes he asked her nicely, other times he let Freyr beat her while asking the question. He ended up shouting at her a lot, especially after she gave a particularly sarcastic comment. It only ended when Frella's face was bleeding from the gashes lashed into her by Freyr's hand and her whole body felt like collapsing. Already bruises were starting to form.

"Take her to the dungeon." Olaf commanded. Frella felt the rag that served as her gag tied back into place before she was lead down into the dungeon. She was thrown in a dark, damp cell and the guard slammed the door shut, locking it securely behind him.

Frella crawled towards the straw that served as the bed. She fell down on it, her face towards the wall and couldn't hold it back anymore. Frella drew her legs up to her chest and began to cry.

Arthur moped around his room after training his knights. He asked Merlin for the thousandth time that day. "Do you think she's alright?"

"Yes, of course she is. Frella can take care of herself." Merlin said, as he always did when Arthur asked the question and as every time before, Arthur nodded.

Arthur settled back in his chair, in another laps of silence. He looked at the apples that had once come to life under Frella's urging.

The way Frella used magic opened his eyes. She had used it so uncaring without a thought of evil, it went against everything he was ever taught. Did that mean, just like everything else in the world there is a light and a dark side to magic? Does that mean that all sorcerers weren't bad?

He knew that Merlin grew up with his best friend being a sorcerer. Would he know things that others wouldn't?

"Merlin, you're friend Will… the sorcerer," Merlin frowned at him. Arthur blundered on. "Was he ever bad?"

"Uh… he wasn't the nicest person ever, neither are you Arthur." Merlin said a little flustered.

"That's not what I meant. I meant did he ever use his magic for evil?" Arthur wondered.

Merlin closed his eyes as if to sort out his thoughts. "No, he was a good. He would do anything for the people he cared about. That's why he created the wind in Ealdor. He couldn't just stand by and let his people die even if it meant that he was exposing his secret to everyone." Merlin sighed. Arthur nodded understanding.

"You knew him well then." Arthur said. Merlin smiled a bit.

"Better than anyone." Merlin hesitated for a second. He knew that this was the opportune moment. "Arthur I…" He started.

But was interrupted by a knock at the door which Arthur promptly answered calling. "Enter." And Merlin lost his chance to tell Arthur about his magic.

"A messenger from Olaf's kingdom has come; your father requests your presence." A knight called. Arthur glanced at Merlin, who was wide eyed in fear.

A messenger from Olaf could mean two things. One, war, or two, Frella was captured. Olaf said he would attack in three days so that only left one choice. Merlin's heart started to race.

"Of course." Arthur said. He swallowed nervously before following the knight out of the room.

Merlin followed Arthur at a distance to the throne room. He knew that if he had a choice, Merlin would go help Frella. She saved his life, now it was time for Merlin to save hers.

Arthur walked nervously into the throne room, his hand resting self-consciously on the hilt of his sword. He glared at the messenger from Olaf. "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"Arthur," Uther chided, "This man had brought us good news." Uther nodded at the messenger who bowed.

"Your Highness," The messenger said. "My king wishes to inform you that we have captured the druid girl."

Arthur's throat closed and his heart plummeted. He suddenly remembered that people were watching him and configured his face to a mask of surprise, and not of horror. Merlin's stomach clenched and his eyes flew open in shock.

"Excellent." Arthur breathed and Merlin stared at him in disbelief. He continued on with a forced smile. "How did you manage it?"

"We caught her when she was escaping from Camelot. We took her back for questioning, she is very… stubborn." The knight seemed annoyed at something and Merlin grinned hoping that Frella was giving them hell.

"Has she told you were the necklace is?" Arthur asked. He knew this was all that was keeping her alive now and withholding that information would keep her alive until he and Merlin could rescue her.

"No," Merlin breathed a sigh of relief until the knight continued. "Not yet, but she was cracking." His mind churned up a picture of Frella, bloody, bruised and barley alive, and he ground his teeth.

"Good, you are dismissed." Uther said to the messenger. "Wait outside."

Arthur's mind was racing as he tried to figure out a plan to rescue Frella each one seemed crazier than the last. When the door thudded closed behind them, Uther spoke. "I want you to go oversee the execution of this girl Arthur."

Arthur's head snapped up, all half made plan's dismissed from his head. "Of course Father." He answered shortly, he was already thinking up a plan, and this would be a perfect excuse to go visit Olaf but one problem…

"I do not think that my knight's should accompany me." Arthur said confidently. "I shall go alone." which in his mind translated to him and Merlin.

"What? Why?" Uther protested and for a second Arthur was stumped, but his mouth reacted quicker than his thoughts.

"Olaf's threat of war has put us on shaky ground Sire," Arthur said. "If we were to bring a company of knights it would give the impression that we do not trust them, which would not help the situation." Uther nodded at his son's wisdom.

"You shall go alone then." He declared. "Leave as soon as possible." Arthur nodded and walked out of the room. Merlin hurried to catch up. 

"What are we going to do?" Merlin asked anxiously.

"What makes you think we're going to do anything?" Merlin gave him a look. "I don't know just yet…"

"Well, what_ do_ you know?" Merlin asked

"I'll figure it out on the way there."Arthur said quickly. "I want you to go down to the stables and get two horses, make sure their feed and watered well and once you've done that…" Arthur listed off thing for Merlin to do and he nodded.

Within the hour the two men set out to Olaf's. The short ride was filled with planning how to break Frella out. They talked until the castle came into sight. By that time every detail had been filed out and every problem has been solved. Now, all they could do was pray that the gods would be on their side.

Frella was being dragged back to her cell. She was staring blankly at the floor beneath her, a small empty feeling in her stomach. Her face was bruised and scratched with half healed scars, but that was not the main problem.

They had found the necklace hidden in her quiver.

"_So girl? Why do you carry a bow? Do you know how to shoot?" Olaf asked without any expectation of an answer. She had been silent as the grave the entire day, her eyes glinting with a steely resolve as they bored holes in the floor. _

"_What is the matter? Won't you speak to me?" Olaf cooed, but Frella didn't give any sign that she had heard him. Olaf picked up the bow. He ran a hand down the carved wood in fascination, the druid markings rough against his palm._

"_What do these mean?" He asked, by this point he was just trying to get her to speak. Then he could start to question her about the necklace. True to form, Frella remained quiet._

"_Does it have a heavy draw weight?" He questioned casually, as if asking the weather. Frella was unresponsive, her eyes drilling holes into the ground. He pulled back the bow and it bent smoothly. _

"_Do you make your own arrows? Or do you clean and reuse them?" He asked the silent figure. He beckoned for the quiver and Freyr brought it to him. Olaf carefully selected an arrow and ran a finger down the edge of the head._

"_How do you keep them so sharp?" Olaf mused. Frella's eyes flickered for the briefest second to her quiver, then back to the floor. Olaf noticed the movement._

"_So you care about these arrows then? Why? What's so special about them?" He questioned, but this time Frella remained carefully still and silent._

"_What would happen if I were to do…this?" And as he said the last word Olaf tipped the quiver over sending the arrow's spilling out. _

"_No!" Frella said diving forward to catch the arrows as it seemed, but the odd wooden clunk that resonated from the quiver told a different story. Olaf gestured for Freyr to restrain Frella and he obeyed, grasping her arms in an iron hold. _

"_Oh, what's this?" Olaf questioned as he peered into the bottom of the empty quiver. He hooked his finger around the hole in the false bottom and pulled it free, and slid the Necklace of Iridin out into his waiting palm. _

"_So you had it all along." Olaf gasped and then smiled. Frella stood shocked for a moment. "Take her to the dungeon to wait her execution." He said looking at the silver necklace in his hands as if mesmerized. _

_Frella fought Freyr's grip but it was no use. Her gag was back in place so she couldn't use magic, nor did she have the strength to fight him. Frella was going to die. Nothing short of a miracle could save her now. _

Frella sighed at the last thought. _Too bad I don't believe in miracles. _Freyr threw her into her cell with unnecessary force. He locked the bars and when Frella met his eye he growled, "Your execution's at dawn." before stalking out.

_Too bad I don't believe in miracles. _Frella thought again as she put her head on her knees and began to sob.

So... what do you think? If you like it remember Reviews = Bradley James :)

I was serious about apologizing for the last chapter, It was pretty bad... but you guys read it anyway so I must applaud you for that *claps* :)

On a lighter topic, or darker... your pick... This might be my second to last chapter of this! It depends on several things, but either way this is one of the last chapters of this story. I probably won't be writing anymore Merlin fanfiction until season 3 starts (only more 30 days! :D) I will most likely be working on an Avatar the last airbender Fic if you are interested! It will be slow goings because school is about to start up... [NOOOO! :'( ] and I want to give a big thank you to my awesome beta and best friend lupelovell345 :)

All you readers and reviewers and alerters are AMAZINGZING! (Yep! That just happened, I made up a word!) I want to give a special notice to _**rowellylovesgryffiindor **_and _**ruby890 **_for sticking with this story and reviewing on nearly every chapter! You two are awesome! :) I love y'all! :D


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: Okay, so officially this is the last chapter of the Necklace of Iridin **

**Merlin/Arthur: WHAT! **

**Me: Yeah, it ended. **

**Merlin: But... that would mean...**

**Me: Yeah... I can't hangout with you anymore! :'(**

**Arthur: Who will you be hanging out with than huh?**

**Lupe: Me of course! **

**Me: Actually none of you... I'll be hanging out with Zuko over here...**

**Zuko: *walking up* Hi... I know that this is very awkward. **

**Merlin: *magic* *zuko dead* NOW WHO YOU GONNA HANG OUT WITH HUH?**

**Me: :O! NO! :( You know you're gonna have an army of fan girls come after you...**

**Merlin: My fan girls can take his fan girls. **

**Arthur: Well my fan girls can take your fan girls down Merlin, and stupid Scarface over there!**

**Lupe: Well the Outsiders fangirls can kick all your fan girls arses!**

**Me: -_- Are we seriously having this convo? Is this how you want to be remembered?**

**Merlin: Yep! **

**Slash has been killed by the normal fan-girls who aren't too busy fighting in the fan-girl war above, so Slash is not in the Fanfiction. **

Chapter 7

Arthur looked up at the buttresses of Olaf's castle and shivered. They looked evil in the moon light. Merlin obviously was thinking the same thing because his eyes were wide and he was gnawing fearfully on his lower lip. _Of course Merlin had reason to be afraid, _Arthur thought. _It's his neck on the line if the plan fails… literally._

Arthur nodded to the knight that came to meet them, Merlin bowed low. "Your highness, please follow me." The knight said and they followed. Arthur started, almost instinctively, counting his steps. This tended to happen when Arthur was scoping out a foreign place. He noticed windows, weak pillars, and rotten beams, anything that would provide useful insight in case of a siege. He shook his head losing his count at one hundred twenty two forgetting all about the rotten support beams on the roof and the big windows near the ceiling. This was Merlin's job, not Arthur's according to the plan.

The knight fist rapped on the wooden doors of the throne room respectively, when a voice inside, which Arthur knew only too well as King Olaf, yelled "Enter." The knight bowed to Arthur and opened the door. Arthur prepared himself for what he had to do. He lifted his head, stuck out his jaw and took a deep breath.

"Greeting, Prince Arthur!" Olaf called from his throne, Vivian on his right hand side grinning broadly and Freyr standing straight in his chain mail on the left side of Olaf who didn't share his cousin, and uncle's happiness.

"Hello," Vivian gave him a breathy smile and sighed. "Arthur, I knew you would come my love." Arthur swallowed nervously. He had hoped the love spell that had been cast on him and the Lady Vivian had worn off by now. Olaf gave his daughter an exasperated look, and Freyr rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Um… hi." Arthur said awkwardly, and then he turned his attention to Olaf. A small silver necklace was displayed proudly on his chest. He recognized it easily.

Arthur's heart leapt into his throat. They had found the Necklace of Iridin, Frella was as good as dead. _Not if I have anything to say about it. _Arthur thought defiantly. "I've come to see this girl executed. I assume you are done with your…questioning." Arthur nodded towards Olaf's necklace. He smiled.

"Yes, let me tell you for a twelve year old girl she's very resilient. It was only an accident I found this." He patted the necklace very proudly. Arthur resisted the urge to gag. "It was in her quiver, she's very clever. If I could get her to work for me…" He trailed off relishing the opportunity of having Frella as an ally. Arthur bit the inside of his cheek.

"She sounds strong." Arthur said and Freyr smiled.

"You should see her now. She spent all last night bawling her eyes out." He laughed. Merlin's lips curled in disgust and nearly threw up. How anyone could take pleasure in hurting a child was beyond him. Arthur felt the same way but had to act cool and unconcerned. To him, the haughty aloof prince, this was an enemy of his family and she needed to be executed.

"I should. I want to see the girl." Arthur grinned tight lipped.

Olaf frowned at his nephew. "Idiot," He muttered at him, then to Arthur. "I don't think that will be possible, Prince Arthur." Arthur frowned in his turn. If the plan was to work, Merlin needed to know the way down to the dungeon.

Casting around for an idea to change Olaf's mind his eyes fell on Vivian. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him since his arrival. When Arthur did look at Vivian, her heart started rocketed, her breathing quickened and a smile lit her face. Arthur thought if he could convince Vivian to let him down into the dungeon (which wouldn't be that hard) then she could in turn convince Olaf. Arthur found Vivian's eyes and he saw her start to hyperventilate. "I want to see the girl though, your highness." He said in the most alluring voice he could manage… and failed horribly.

Merlin, behind Arthur cocked his head his eye brows furrowing in shock. Vivian's eyes started to glow with a hopeful light and suddenly he saw Arthur's plan's and tried not to laugh. Arthur was trying to seduce the Lady Vivian.

_Let's hope it works better than when he tried to win her affections with chicken. _Merlin thought and he fought off another round of laughter.

"Oh Father, would it be so bad if Arthur just saw the druid girl, just for a little bit." Vivian begged but as soon as she opened her mouth Olaf's resolve crashed.

"Fine," Olaf relented. "You can see the druid, Arthur." And when Arthur smiled Olaf added. "Not very long, Freyr, take them down." Freyr nodded and without another word stalked out.

"I think I should go with them." Vivian said hurriedly, but Olaf caught her arm as she tried to leave.

"I don't think so." He said glaring at the back of Arthur's head as he followed Freyr out of the throne room.

Arthur swallowed nervously. What would Frella do when she saw them, would she give something away? Would she accuse him of being a traitor and tell them all that it was Arthur who hidden her? Or would she just simply hate him, like Arthur would in her situation?

"Through here." Freyr instructed holding open a door set into the stone. Inside of the room looked like a normal guard house with a simple table and a few low chairs. The only difference was the notches and pegs in the wall for swords, knives and any other sort of weapon. None of the notches were in use except for holding a bow and its quiver. Arthur looked at it solemnly. The sight of the bow sent pangs of sadness through his body; it showed that Frella truly was here.

Freyr didn't even glance at the bow and continued walking through the room to the other side, this time not saying a word as he held the door open. Arthur braced himself and walked through the door into a small hallway with two cells facing each other. One was empty but the other had two knights standing protectively at the door. Arthur walked up to the guarded one and Freyr stood beside him.

"This is the druid girl." He muttered as they looked upon the small huddled figure with her back to them. At his words she turned her head around to look at her new guests. When she saw Arthur she straightened up and turned to face him.

Her face was bruised with numerous half healed cuts, her lip was split and the gag that was tied in her mouth was stained red with blood. Her hair fell dirty and lank around her face, silhouetting her thin cheeks and her eyes were red from crying. Chains clinked around her wrists and they were, in turn, bound to the wall, her ankles were the same.

"Why is she gagged?" Arthur asked in a daze. Frella's eyes were cold and as hard as ice despite their sorry look. She glared into his face with open hatred, and disgust, but no hint of recognition.

"Her magic comes from words; the gag prevents her from speaking." Freyr said it like it should be obvious and that Arthur was stupid for not seeing it before.

"Can I talk to her?" Arthur asked cautiously, trying to ignore the furious gaze of Frella.

Freyr shrugged and snapped to one of the guards, "Let her speak." The guard unlocked the door and cautiously slipped off the gag and it fell around her neck. The guard briskly walked out and shut the door again.

"So, your Arthur, am I right?" She asked her voice mocking and cruel. Arthur could only nod, he was shocked and Freyr smiled at him.

"She is a bit unnerving." Freyr said, and Frella grimaced.

"I'm sowy." She said it as if she was talking to a small child. "Did the big mean dwuid giwl fwighten you?" She grinned evilly and Arthur felt a bubble of anger at her words.

"Shut up!" Freyr yelled at her and she grinned wider.

"Why? I'm going to be dead by morning, you can do nothing more to me." She said. Freyr looked angry again and before he could say anything Arthur cut in.

"Where were you hiding in Camelot?" He asked trying to make his voice stern and Frella turned to him, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh, the Prince speaks?" She said sarcastically. "Why do you care, I was caught."

Arthur thought for a second, why did he ask the question? It would be easier to just avoid it all together! _Stupid! _He thought to himself.

"I want to know _who _hid you!" Arthur said glaring into her face. Frella narrowed her eyes to slits.

"No one 'hid' me. I hid myself!" She hissed. Arthur felt this was a good enough place to stop asking stupid questions.

"Why did you come to Camelot?" He asked trying to put a steely edge to his voice. He saw Frella's eyes momentarily flicker with shock, before turning back into her icy dark orbs. Maybe Arthur laid it on a little too thick.

"I had nowhere else to go; I was being chased as you know!" She said the words without thinking and Arthur's throat clenched. She wouldn't know if he knew that she was chased. Freyr glanced at them suspiciously now. She had made a mistake!

"How did you know Olaf told him you were chased?" Freyr asked, forgetting his uncle's title in his surprise.

"I'm not stupid! How do you think I evaded you all day! I listened in on the throne room when ever there was a meeting. I knew exactly where you were going to search." She spat out the words quickly, but effortlessly. She didn't fumble or do anything which would immediately tell them that she was lying.

Freyr's face grew into a mask of rage. "YOU WERE THERE ALL THE TIME?"

"Of course you idiot!" She said venomously. Freyr snarled at the insult and grabbed the spear from one of the guards. He thrust the butt of the spear between the bars hitting Frella. The wooden end of the spear was thrust at her repeatedly until…

"Enough!" Arthur growled and Freyr stared at him blankly. "I need her conscious if I want to question her!" Freyr rolled his eyes and handed the spear back to the guard.

Frella's mouth was bleeding, but she stood defiantly the chains rattles echoing painfully loud in the silence. She hadn't even cried out during the beating.

"How noble of you Arthur Pendragon…" She mocked her teeth red, giving her an evil look. "to save the poor little girl that your father, without a second thought would have killed. He must be so proud of his cowardly son."

Arthur flinched. This was crossing a line. "Be quiet!" He commanded and she just laughed cruelly, her lank hair giving her the appearance of an insane criminal for a second.

"I wonder, how does it feel to be the son of a murderer and a liar?" She asked casually and Arthur growled.

"Shut UP!" He roared, but now the mocking smile vanished to be replaced by a look of pure loathing. Arthur contemplated if he should even try breaking her out of her anymore.

"Why should I?" She screamed at him, the first time showing how scary she can be. Her eyes were burning with an intense hatred and she jumped against her chains which rattled dangerously. "Why should I follow the orders of the heir to the Camelot throne? The son of the man who condemned me to death along with the rest of my kind! He is a _coward_ a _traitor_ and a _liar!" _Her voice came to great crescendo, every last word punctuated by her arms being thrown up against her chains, blood dripped onto the ground.

"You will learn your place!" Freyr shouted and slammed the butt of the spear against her face. Arthur hadn't realized that he had moved, he was so locked in his own world of anger and self doubt.

Frella was knocked to the floor her feet trying to keep upright her hands trying to move from behind her back to brace her fall. Freyr grimly retracted the spear, watching the girl try to bit back any show of pain.

She got up and stared at Arthur. Frella spat blood out and it landed on Arthur's boot. "You have my blood on your hands Arthur Pendragon. Just like your father you murder innocents." She said, with deadly calm.

"Replace her gag." Freyr instructed. Arthur blinked in shock, but recovered himself just in time.

Merlin watched the entire episode in shock. He had no idea that the girl could feel such hatred for them, or anyone. His eyebrows drew together and his mouth fell open at her plain disgust at the man who had saved his life.

Arthur was lead out of the prison and Merlin followed in a stupor. Frella had scared him. He couldn't believe that the sweet, sad girl had changed into that cold, unforgiving person he saw in the dungeons. Had Olaf hurt her that much?

Arthur was now chatting to Olaf and he almost missed his next words. "Merlin, go you go retrieve my bag from the stables." That was his cue to break Frella out. Arthur was looking at Merlin now with a look that said _Get a move on. _Merlin felt a strong surge of pride for Arthur. That girl had torn him apart and he was still willing to help her. The prince had matured from the boy who had once asked him if he could walk on his knees. Merlin was proud.

"Of course, Sire." He said bowing and quickly moving out the door.

It took almost no effort to retrace his steps out through the door and down into the dungeon. The hard part was keeping quiet. He tripped through the weapons room and banged the table. He hoped no one heard the loud thud that ensued from the chair colliding with his shin.

"What was that?" He heard a guard tell another. He would be that lucky.

"I don't know, Go check it out." He commanded. He heard the clink of metal and Merlin froze. He looked around and willed the door to shut, the knight outside gasped in surprise and started pulling on the handle. With another flash of gold the door sprang open and hit the guard in the head.

"What the-" The other knight asked in wonder, but Merlin held out his hand.

_"Swelthnu" _echoed in the hall along with the crash of metal on stone. The guard fell to the ground his helmet rolling off his head. Frella looked at the door trying to work her gag free to fight this new threat. She had nearly managed it when Merlin came into view marred by the bars.

He murmered, _"ætýnan" _and the door sprang open. Her eyes burned with happy tears. Merlin had come to save her. He had used the same spell on her chains as he had to door before yanking down the gag.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry I left. Thank you Merlin, I thought I was going to die down there." She gasped into his shirt. He patted her awkwardly and she quickly let go.

"Did Arthur send you?" She asked a little guilty. He nodded and looked around them. "Was he mad?" She asked again her voice catching.

"You shouldn't have said that." He muttered still distracted. Frella hung her head.

"I know," She breathed. Merlin frowned at her, she did seem truly remorseful. "It's the first thing I could think of… I couldn't let Freyr think that Arthur was hiding me…"

"Let's get out of here." He said breaking the silence. Frella grinned and followed Merlin back to the weapons room, slipping her quiver onto her back and stringing her bow.

"That feels better." She said smoothly pulling the bow back. Merlin beckoned her closer and they ran through the halls. A sudden flash back to them running through the castle, her clutching a bleeding arm ran through her mind. _Not much has changed. _She thought dryly.

Merlin heard the clink of guards behind them and pulled Frella against the wall. She ignored him and stepped into sight, her hand effortlessly selecting and arrow and knocking it. She let it fly at the guard and his friend shouted in surprise. He looked at the little child holding the bow just before an arrow of his own hit him in the shoulder.

"Did you kill them?" Merlin asked as they passed the bodies. Frella gritted her teeth.

"I should have," She muttered, "but then when they wake up they would know I escaped somehow you won't be implicated." Merlin was mildly impressed she had thought of this in five seconds.

"That's… smart." Merlin admitted and she smiled.

"Thanks." She let Merlin lead again and they wandered down hall way after hallway before getting back to the stables. Merlin made it to the end where his and Arthur's horse were.

He helped her on to his and she gripped the reigns. The stirrups now shortened by Merlin's hand. She sat uncomfortable for a second before getting a good hold. "Thank you Merlin for all you've done." She said and he smiled.

"Don't mention it." He shrugged. She looked down at his eyes seriously.

"Tell Arthur I'm… sorry for what I said. Tell him, I am in his debt yours too." She said and smiled a bit. "I will repay you some day Merlin, I promise." She said and then rode off. Merlin tried not to focus on the words which were the last words of Freya too. Her pledge to kill Freya's murderer flashed in his mind.

He hoped she never came back to repay that debt.

Bells rang out in the hall. Arthur was reminded of the warning bell in Camelot. "My Lord! The prisoner has escaped." A knight rushed in. He was bloody and helping along a man with an arrow in his shoulder, who was barley conscience.

"Alert the rest of the guard!" Olaf shouted outraged. "Find her!" Arthur sprang to his feet hoping no one saw the small smile that brushed across his face.

"How did she escape?" Freyr asked. He glanced at Arthur and noticed his smile. He growled at him.

"Magic Sire." The knight replied. Arthur bit his tongue to stop from grinning. All the past anger had quickly faded.

The royal party had made it to the grounds to see fresh hoof prints on the ground. They had run over to the stables to find Merlin lying on the ground next to an open stall.

"IDIOT BOY!" Olaf yelled and grabbed Merlin's jacket. He quickly 'woke' up and his eyes were wide.

"It's not his fault Olaf!" Arthur said and the king let go of Merlin. "She obviously knocked him out!" He said and Merlin bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Sire. I did all that I could, she came up on me so fast." He lied. Obviously Merlin's acting hadn't improved.

"THEY LIE!" Freyr shouted pointing and accusing finger at Arthur and Merlin. "ARTHUR HID THE DRUID GIRL IN CAMELOT! HE LET HER ESCAPE!" Arthur let him shout without trying to contradict him; he just let his expression darken. Olaf interrupted when he was preparing for a breath.

"Shut up BOY!" The King yelled at his nephew. "You have no idea what you are saying!"

"Your highness." Arthur started coldly. "If we are not welcome here, let us leave." Glaring at Freyr he nodded to Merlin who bowed and went to ready the prince's horse. Olaf and Freyr looked at him in surprise.

"You're leaving?" Olaf asked in confusion. "You just came."

"Happy Hunting Gentlemen." Arthur said ignoring Olaf's words. Arthur turned his horse and started cantering down the path Merlin jogging behind him. When they had gotten out of hearing distance Arthur checked his horse to allow Merlin to catch up.

"You did well." Was all Arthur said.

"Thanks, she told me to tell you that she felt sorry for what she said." Was all Merlin said. They traveled in a comfortable silence for a minute before Merlin broke in. "Why do I have to walk?" he complained.

"Because you let her take your horse." Arthur reasoned. "And I for one am _not _walking."

Merlin rolled his eyes and muttered "Prat." under his breath. Arthur swung around to glare at Merlin.

"What was that?" He questioned and Merlin shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing." Merlin shook his head, and Arthur frowned.

"Really." Arthur said and then checked his horse into a trot leaving Merlin in the dust.

"See if you can find some berries on the way. I have a craving for blackberry sauce tonight." Arthur said and Merlin groaned.

Then a small smile lit across his face. "I'll try to not bring home a bleeding girl this time shall I?" He called.

"That would be nice." Arthur answered back and Merlin's smile grew.

**Well my loyal readers that is the end of the Necklace of Irinid. If like my beta you are going "WTF? IT CANT END THERE?" I already got a sort of idea for a sort of sequel (I'm so indecisive :) but I want to see how the third season is going to play out! (ONLY 10 FREAKING DAYS LEFT!) **

**On a completely random note my school just started 4 days in and I already want to punch someone... GAH so if you have any good Fanfics I need a pick-me-up! **

**I wanted to thank all of my reviewers! I reached my goal for reviews which was 15! Which made me so happy! :D I want to thank all of my 813 readers 1 favoriter and 7 alerters! I love all of you so much I want to squeal! Oh wait I just did! :) I've learned so much from this and I just want to hug you all (And if Bradley James by some miracle is reading this I want to marry you! XD) Like you might have guessed before above I'm writing a Avatar the Last Airbender fic next soooo if you wanna read that see you there! ;) It's gonna be a song fic of sorts! (There's that word again! :P) I know you probably aren't reading this so I'm just going to say that I think that unicorns are gay, and that I have a pet platypus named Perry, he goes missing a lot when I'm having adventures! XD! **

**Okay so here's a teary good bye from me and my schizophrenia A/N's :) A round of applause for my excellent Beta, best friend and soon to be a star wars nerd Lupelovell345! I'll miss you all so much! **

**~Bridget Friste **


End file.
